


Schöne Momente

by CornChrunchie, HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, h/c
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte voller schöner Momente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der helle Fleck

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist ganz spontan in Köln entstanden, als wir die vielen tausend Liebesschlösser an der Hohenzollernbrücke gesehen haben. Nun ja, ich hatte auch ein Schloss dabei, weil wir in einer Jugendherberge übernachtet hatten ... und der Rest hat sich halt ergeben. Nun hängt es dort unter den Tausenden anderen und wenn ihr mal viel Geduld und Lust habt, könnt ihr es ja suchen gehen :D
> 
> Die Kapitel sind abwechselnd aus Boernes und Thiels POV geschrieben, wobei CornChrunchie Boerne und HollyHop Thiel geschrieben hat.
> 
> In punkto Kontinuität haben wir nach dem Beispiel des Tatort Münsters gearbeitet.
> 
> Hoffentlich habt ihr genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie wir beim Schreiben! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleckig.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Du bist grummelig und wortkarg, aber trotzdem irgendwie schlagfertig.

Ich klingle ziemlich spät noch bei dir, um dir die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung mitzuteilen. Oder sehr früh, wie man's nimmt. Stolz bin ich auf mich, wie schnell ich gearbeitet habe. Beeindrucken will ich dich. Das ist normalerweise kein Problem für mich. Zeigen was ich kann. Dass ich gut bin. Sehr gut. Aber du könntest unbeeindruckter nicht sein, mit deinem verschlafenen Blick und deiner verschlafenen Stimme. Was wiederum mich irgendwie beeindruckt. Ein Stück weit jedenfalls. Unfair ist das ja schon ein bisschen. Hast einfach den Spieß umgedreht, ohne mich zu fragen. Lässt dich nicht beeindrucken und mich dafür ständig abblitzen.

Aber dann auch wieder nicht, denn du nimmst mich auch mit. Ins Präsidium und zu Zeugenbefragungen. Und zu dir. Zeigst mir deine Welt, die so ganz anders ist als meine und dennoch Schnittpunkte aufweist. Genug, um sich zu verstehen. Aber auch genug, um sich zu verstehen?

Du bist alleine in die Wohnung gezogen. Hast du keine Frau? Auch geschieden? Ah ja, das macht Sinn. Sie ist mit deinem Sohn nach Neuseeland gezogen? Weiter weg ging's wohl nicht.

Manchmal bist du auch so weit weg. Zumindest in Gedanken. Da komme ich dann gar nicht an dich ran und ich frage mich, ob ich das jemals kommen werde. Und warum ich das will und ob ich das überhaupt will. Und ob ich da eigentlich ein Mitspracherecht habe. Ich sehe in deine Augen und weiß, dass ich es nicht habe.

Wir verbringen zusammen den Abend, trinken Wein und reden über den Mordfall. Spinnen wilde Theorien, bis du irgendwann einen Anruf erhältst. Ich kriege nicht alles mit, doch es scheint, als wäre es wichtig und als müsstest du jetzt gehen. Schnell schenke ich dir noch mal Wein nach, stehe auf und drücke dir das Glas in die Hand, in dem naiven Glauben, das könnte vielleicht irgendetwas bringen.

Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich möchte, dass du bleibst. Hier. Bei mir. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber so ist es eben. Es ist schon so lange niemand mehr wirklich bei mir geblieben. In meinem Leben ist das Licht ausgegangen, als meine Frau mit ihrem Therapeuten durchgebrannt ist. Vielleicht sogar schon früher. Aber jetzt ist da wieder so ein heller Fleck auf meiner Linse. Wie ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl an einem bewölkten Tag. Vielleicht mal wieder ein schöner Moment.

 


	2. Fuck it, Fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmutzige Wäsche waschen

_THIELS POV_

 

Als ich die Tür zum Waschkeller aufdrücke, bist du schon da. Sitzt da auf einem Hocker und starrst die Waschmaschine an, als würde die dir Lösungen zu unserem aktuellen Fall erzählen können. Und wenn ich nicht grad so sauer auf dich wäre, dann hätte ich über deinen Aufzug gelacht. Was trägst du da? Diese enge braune Hose und die Leinenschuhe. Das gestreifte Hemd sieht auch irgendwie eher nach Griechenlandurlaub aus. War alles andere dreckig, oder was? Na ja, wenn ich jetzt so drüber nachdenke vermutlich schon. Deshalb sitzt du ja hier im Waschkeller. Hätt' ich ja nicht gedacht, dass du deine Wäsche selber wäschst. Sonst bist du doch immer so ... aber irgendwie sitzt du jetzt hier in deinen Freizeitklamotten, hast die Rüstung abgelegt. Und plötzlich kann ich dir gar nicht mehr wirklich böse sein.

Trotzdem hast du immer noch nicht das Recht mir meinen Beruf zu erklären. Misch dich nicht in meine Arbeit ein. Das nervt mich. Ich lasse mich doch hier nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Rechtsmediziner belehren, wie ich einen Fall zu bearbeiten habe. Auch wenn du da auf dem Hocker vor der Waschmaschine in deinem lockeren Hemd einfach unverschämt gut ...

Da muss ich schon etwas kämpfen, um noch böse zu klingen. Sauer, beleidigt, verletzt. Darf dich bloß nicht anschauen, sonst verlier ich den Faden. Sonst verheddere ich mich noch in den vielen Fäden, die sich unbemerkt zwischen uns gesponnen haben. Wie ein Spinnennetz am Morgen an der Gartentür. Und du ziehst schon wieder daran. Lässt mich vibrieren wie eine leckere Beute und ich will mich wehren, aber je mehr ich mich drehe und wende, desto enger zieht sich das Netz um mich. Und erst reden wir vom Fall und dann reden wir von dir und dann reden wir von mir und mit jedem Satz wird ein wenig mehr von dem Schmutz auf dem Bild, was ich in meinem Kopf von dir habe, heruntergewaschen. Restauration. Und du erzählst mir von deiner Exfrau und von deinen Eltern und ich erzähl dir von meinem Sohn und normalerweise sitze ich nicht im Waschkeller bis die Wäsche durch ist, aber diesmal bleibe ich und wir waschen nicht nur die Wäsche in der Maschine, sondern auch einander und hinterher bist du viel sauberer in meinem Kopf und ich vielleicht auch in deinem.

Und als wir zusammen die Wäsche auf die Leine hängen, ich helfe dir bei deiner und du bei meiner, da reden wir viel klarer miteinander. Wie frisch gewaschen. Lachen sogar ein wenig. Übertrumpfen uns mit unseren Theorien zum Mordfall, während wir Handtücher und Socken, Hemden und Hosen mit Wäscheklammern auf Leinen pinnen. Uns einander greifbarer machen. Rahmen abstecken. Und als wir dann schließlich unsere leeren Körbe die Treppe hinauftragen, ist auch der Ballast in unseren Herzen nicht mehr so schwer. Der Streit wie weggespült und ich finde, wir könnten ruhig öfter so eine schönen Moment miteinander haben - auch wenn das kitschig klingt.


	3. 3x weiße Mäuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich dich zwischen den anderen Gästen im Restaurant entdecke. Zusammen mit Frau Klemm. Vermutlich sollte ich es nicht tun, aber ich gehe trotzdem zu dir hin. Gebe mich überrascht, beginne das Gespräch mit einer spitzen Bemerkung. Und hasse mich fast selbst für meine Heuchelei. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du unsere Frau Staatsanwalt heute hierher zum Essen ausführen musst, weil du die Wette verloren hast. Ich habe schließlich das Telefongespräch mitbekommen und ab da war es keine großartige Herausforderung mehr, auch Uhrzeit sowie Restaurant herauszukriegen. Ich habe dir ja schon immer gesagt, dass du deine Notizzettel nicht auf der Kommode im Flur herumliegen lassen sollst. Jedenfalls kam Katharina mir da gerade recht. Etwas schlecht fühle ich mich zwar schon, sie unter diesem fadenscheinigen Vorwand einzuladen, aber andererseits wird sie letztendlich ja auch davon profitieren.

Ob es eine Frau an meiner Seite gibt, die mich erträgt, fragt sie? Nein. Und das ist in Ordnung, weil es auch keine Frau an meiner Seite gibt, die _ich_ ertrage. Aber ich ertrage dich. Thiel. Und du erträgst mich. Und gemeinsam tragen wir uns. Und in ganz schwachen Augenblicken wünsche ich mir vielleicht auch, dass du gar nichts mehr trägst. Normalerweise. Im Moment trägst du eine genervte Miene und ich zu dick auf. So wollte ich das haben, aber so richtig schön ist das nicht.

Und auf einmal trage ich viel zu viel auf meinen Schultern. Druck. Gefühle. Deine Blicke, die ich spüren kann. Ich entschuldige mich kurz, um auf Toilette zu gehen. Ich muss wirklich, aber nicht auf Toilette, sondern eigentlich nur hier raus. Als die Tür hinter mir zufällt, lasse ich mich gegen die Wand fallen und schließe die Augen. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf laufen wild durcheinander wie lauter kleine ungezähmte Mäuse. Sind orientierungslos und laut und ganz und gar nicht hilfreich. Ein anderer Mann betritt den Raum, bleibt mit seinem Blick kurz an mir hängen, stockt. Und ich sehe die Fragen in seinen Augen. Was mache ich hier? Auf der Toilette? An der Wand? Ich kenne die Fragen, aber nicht ihre Antworten.

Als ich zurück an den Tisch komme, stehst du daneben und redest mit Katharina. Mein Puls geht höher, zu viele Mäuse. Mein Gehirn schreit nach Silentium. Seid doch einfach mal ruhig!

Du bewegst dich weg, ich lasse mich auf dem Stuhl nieder und irgendwie ist das falsch. Aber was soll ich schon tun.

Da fällt mir Katharina wieder ein und ich nehme mir vor, mich endlich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Sie schaut dir noch hinterher, ehe sich ihr Blick mit meinem trifft. Sie lächelt. Lächelt warm und weich. Verständnisvoll. Sie weiß es. Alles. Ich weiß, dass sie es weiß. Und in dem Moment ist es okay so, gut so, schön so.

_Es ist okay._


	4. Sag' was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohne Rezept und doppelten Boden

_THIELS POV_

 

Ich hole die Forellen aus dem Kühlschrank. Du hast dich schick gemacht. Dunkler Doppelreiher mit Einstecktuch, goldene Krawatte. Als wenn es zur Hundertjahrfeier im Golfclub ginge. Ist das für mich? Ich weiß es nicht. Trau mich auch nicht zu fragen. Eigentlich wollten wir doch nur zusammen kochen, den festgefahrenen Fall besprechen und jetzt stehst du hier in meiner Küche und liest mir ein Rezept vor, das ich auswendig kann. Und ich frag' mich, ob du mich falsch verstanden hast. Oder richtig? Vielleicht habe ich mich selber falsch verstanden, als ich dich zum Essen einlud?

Bist dir aber nicht zu schade das Gemüse zu schneiden, während ich den Fisch anbrate. Nur in Mehl gewendet, das ist nicht so ungesund und schmeckt auch besser. Hat mir meine Mutter damals so beigebracht. Ich mag diese Momente zwischen uns, wo wir einfach nur ganz entspannt miteinander reden können. Wo keiner versucht dem anderen das Wasser abzugraben. Wo du mir nicht mit dem Schäufelchen auf die Finger haust und mir das Förmchen wegnimmst. Hier teilen wir uns Schaufel und Förmchen und ich finde das angenehm. Mehr als das. Ich finde es gemütlich. Strahlt eine Wärme aus, die mich bin ins Innere heizt. Aber das ist bestimmt nur der Herd.

Der Fisch bricht entzwei, als ich ihn auf deinen Teller schieben will und du lachst, hast dir ein wenig den Daumen verbrannt. Und ich lache mit. Und ich merke, dass ich dich noch nie hab richtig lachen sehen. So richtig. Frei und ungezwungen. Und mein Bauch sagt mir, dass es mir gefällt. Du nimmst mir die Kochschürze ab und das Lachen macht Platz für ein anderes Gefühl, das ich lieber nicht spüren will. Wieder diese Wärme und diesmal nicht vom Ofen. Bei dir brauch' ich nichts zu sein. Einfach nur sein. Warum kann das nicht auch funktionieren, wenn andere dabei sind? Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als ob du so unecht bist, wenn jemand außer mir dich sieht. Nur bei mir, da bist du echt. Vielleicht weißt du, dass ich mich nicht blenden lasse. 

Beim Essen ist der Fall dann wieder wichtiger als deine grün-braunen Augen, die manchmal wie ein Platzhirsch und manchmal wie ein Reh durch den Wald streifen. Wer lügt uns an? Frau Baermann? Herr Weisberg? Beide? Die stecken doch unter einer Decke. Und zum Ende des Essens wünsche ich mir wieder einmal, wir würden auch unter einer Decke stecken. Dabei steht das doch gar nicht so im Rezept für mein Leben. Ich backe mir hier was zusammen ... so ganz ohne Anleitung. Und wir beide sind die Zutaten. Und ich weiß gar nicht, ob so ein Kuchen überhaupt gelingen kann. 

Du bleibst noch auf ein Glas Wein und ich denke darüber nach, ob ich dieses Prickeln in meiner Kehle ansprechen soll, aber vielleicht bin ich der Einzige, der es spürt. Ein wenig so, als wäre der Wein Champagner. Und ich wünschte mir du würdest es ansprechen, aber du tust es nicht. Und so reden wir halt noch offene Worte und schweigen verdeckte Worte, bis du gähnst und deine goldene Krawatte auch schon nicht mehr so perfekt sitzt. Und als sich die Tür dann hinter dir schließt und ich mich wieder in meine leere Wohnung umdrehe, ist der schöne Moment vorbei. Und morgen wird mich nur noch der Abwasch daran erinnern.


	5. Spiel des Lebens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn plötzlich jemand Neues ins Spiel kommt.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Dieser komplette Fall ist unheimlich interessant und anstrengend zugleich. Diese Hanke-Helmhövel, die ist wirklich mit allen Wassern gewaschen. So eine harmlos wirkende Dame und so ein widerlicher Charakter hinter der Fassade. Obwohl sie mir ja noch nie so ganz koscher vorkam. Bei meinen Opernbesuchen habe ich schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, mit ihr würde irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Diesen kalten Glanz in den Augen, den kann man einfach nicht überspielen. Niemand kann das. Nicht einmal eine Monika Hanke-Helmhövel.

Das mag ich so an dir. Deine Augen sind ehrlich. So wie du. Du verbringst die Zeit mit mir um meinetwillen, nicht des Geldes oder des Status wegen. Daraus machst du dir nämlich sowieso nichts. Es ist dir sowas von egal, dass ich einer der renommiertesten Rechtsmediziner des ganzen Bundeslandes bin. Genauso gut könnte ich der Typ sein, der dir im Laden diese Jeans verkauft hat, die du gerade trägst. Obwohl, bei genauem Überlegen fällt das wohl doch nicht in den Bereich des Möglichen, denn ganz sicher hätte ich dir von dieser Modesünde abgeraten.

Mein ganzes Leben war ich in einem festen Rhythmus gefangen. Schule, Abitur, Studium, Doktor, Professur. Lernen, immer lernen, und ständig wurde besondere Leistung von mir erwartet. Und als sie irgendwann nicht mehr von mir erwartet wurde, habe ich sie selbst von mir erwartet. Ohne mir die Zeit zu geben, einfach mal nur zu warten. Auf mich. Dass ich überhaupt hinterher komme, mit all den Dingen, die mein Leben so scheinbar klar bestimmten.

Ich war wie eine kleine Figur auf dem Spielbrett im Spiel des Lebens. Und ich lag immer weit vorne, habe die anderen immer abgehängt. Irgendwann sogar meine Frau. War zu tief im Spielrausch, um zu erkennen, dass man niemanden mehr hat, wenn man alle hinter sich lässt. Und dass es sich alleine auf den vorderen Feldern ganz schön langweilig spielt.

Aber dann kamst du in mein Leben gestolpert, bis hingefallen und hast die Tischdecke sowie das komplette Spiel einfach mit dir gerissen. Alles durcheinander. Nichts mehr an seinem Platz. Und nachdem ich dir die Hand gab, um dir wieder aufzuhelfen, wolltest du mir auch zur Seite stehen und hast mir beim Aufsammeln der Figuren geholfen. Du hast sie einfach irgendwohin gestellt, auf irgendein Feld, als wäre es nicht wichtig. Für dich ist es das auch nicht.

Und in Momenten wie jetzt, in denen wir schweigend nebeneinander sitzen, Wäsche waschen und jeder für sich, aber doch beim anderen ist, finde ich das ganz besonders schön.


	6. Eine Leiche zu wenig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unartiges Wünschen

_THIELS POV_

 

Es klingelt und ich weiß sofort, dass du es bist. Niemand anders klingelt so ... aufmerksamkeitsheischend. So aufdringlich. Aber jetzt kann ich es gerade gut gebrauchen, weil ich Susanne nicht erklären will, dass ich mal wieder das Geschenk für meinen Sohn nicht rechtzeitig abgeschickt habe und es stattdessen schon ausgepackt bei mir auf dem Couchtisch steht. Gestern abend haben wir es zusammen gespielt. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von Fußball und hast versucht zu betrügen. Dann haben wir uns über die Regeln gestritten und miteinander gelacht. Es war irgendwie ein schöner Moment.

Ich lege genervt den Hörer auf, aber Susanne ist mir wieder einmal zuvorgekommen und das hasse ich. Du klingelst immer noch, dabei weißt du genau, dass ich nicht so schnell kann, weil mein Fuß verletzt ist. Es ist fast so, als würdest du bei mir jegliche Einschränkungen und Unzulänglichkeiten einfach ignorieren und in dem Tempo fahren, das dir gefällt. Keine Rücksicht. Und eigentlich mag ich das auch ganz gerne, weil du mich dann nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasst und mich von oben herab behandelst. Meistens jedenfalls. Ich humple zur Tür. Ein wenig Ablenkung kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen und die bist du auf jeden Fall immer. Lenkst mich ab. Vielleicht auch von den vielen Mauern, gegen die ich sonst gefahren wäre.

Und jetzt stehst du nassgeregnet vor meiner Tür. Ich muss ein wenig schmunzeln. Du gefällst mir immer am Besten, wenn deine Perfektion an dir runterläuft wie verweintes Mascara. Deine Mutter hat den Wohnungsschlüssel mitgenommen? Aha. Und du kommst nicht bei dir rein? Hättste besser mal einen Ersatzschlüssel bei mir hinterlegt. Hab ich ja schon öfter gesagt. Nicht aus Rücksicht auf dich, sondern damit du dann eben nicht bei mir das Wohnzimmer füllst mit deinem ... ganzen ... Wesen. Immer wenn du in einem Raum bist, dann wirkt es so, als würdest du allen anderen rausdrängen. Alle außer mir. Als wären wir die beiden einzigen im Raum. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur in meinem Kopf so.

Ich bin immer noch baff, dass du tatsächlich eine Mutter hast. Ich dachte wirklich fast du wärst so auf die Welt gekommen. Im Anzug. Mit Krawatte. Manchmal versuche ich mir vorzustellen, wie du wohl als Kind warst. Mit kurzen Hosen und aufgeschürften Knien. Hast du viel gelacht? Dich schmutzig gemacht? Hast draußen gespielt? Sandburgen gebaut? Dein erster Kuss, dein erstes Mal und dann will ich nicht weiterdenken, weil ich dann vielleicht denke, ich wäre gern dein letztes Mal.

Du stellst mich deiner Mutter vor. Sie hält mich für minderbemittelt. Jetzt weiß ich, woher du das hast. Diese Überheblichkeit. Und dennoch kann ich nicht anders als dich faszinierend zu finden. Und wir stöbern gemeinsam in fremden Zimmern und du sezierst dein Hähnchen und mich gleich mit. Sorgst dich um meinen verstauchten Fuß und ich kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln wenn du nicht hinsiehst und hoffe, dass es noch lange so weitergeht mit uns. Und natürlich will ich nicht, dass Menschen sterben müssen und ich will auch nicht, dass es Mörder gibt, aber wenn ich dadurch weiter mit dir arbeiten, leben, streiten, lachen, brennen kann, dann ist es mir immer noch eine Leiche zu wenig.


	7. Der Urschrei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gefühle sind der letzte Schrei ... oder so.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Das kann doch wirklich nicht wahr sein. Sind diese minderbemittelten Dorftrottel denn wirklich zu nichts in der Lage und ausschließlich triebgesteuert? Ich weiß nicht, was in dieser Kneipe vor sich geht, aber spätestens als der Stuhl durch die Scheibe fliegt, bin ich mir sicher, dass es nichts Gutes sein kann. Kurzweilig bin ich etwas geschockt, doch Betty holt mich schnell wieder in die Realität zurück, als sie in dieses Massaker rennen will. Weil ihr Markus da drin ist. Ha. Dass ich nicht lache. Dieser einfältige –

Himmel Herrgott! Habe ich dich nicht auch eben in diese Testosteron-Hölle laufen sehen? Mit einem Mal ist es mir herzlich egal, ob ich Betty dazu bekomme, auf mich zu hören. Ich will deine Fähigkeiten in Sachen Prügelfestigkeit wirklich nicht in Frage stellen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du da wieder unverletzt rauskommen willst. Und wozu habe ich denn fünf Jahre lang Karate gemacht und mir den grünen Gürtel erkämpft.

Der Anblick im Inneren der Kneipe ist wie erwartet: Lauter tollwütige Männer, jeder ein größerer Schreihals als der andere. Brüllen sich ins Gesicht und werfen mit Bier, als würde das mehr bringen, als eine raue Stimme und eine riesige Sauerei. Und mittendrin du.

Du entdeckst mich und wir stehen einen Moment regungslos da, schauen uns in die Augen, während um uns herum weiter die Fetzen fliegen. Doch auf einmal greift dich einer dieser Irren an und ich sehe dich schon bewusstlos vor mir auf dem Boden liegen. Und in mir wächst der Drang, ebenfalls zu schreien, so wie die anderen Männer im Raum. Ich schreie nie. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne. Aufhören, würde ich gerne schreien. Aufhören, aufhören, aufhören! Lass ihn los, fass ihn nie wieder an, hör einfach auf! Geh weg, lass mich ran, ich bin Arzt. Ja. So ist es. Ich bin Arzt. Ist das wirklich der Grund? Nein. Geht es nicht viel mehr darum, was du bist? Was bist du denn? Du bist mein Mieter, mein Nachbar, mein Kollege. Mein Freund. Mein Rettungsring und wenn es so weitergeht mein Untergang zugleich. Mein Lachen und mein Weinen. Mein Ja und mein Nein. Mein erster und mein letzter Gedanken. Die Liebe meines Lebens.

In Sekundenschnelle zieht dieser Kurzfilm vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei und auf einmal erwischt mich ein dumpfer Schlag. Das laute Geräusch von Polizeisirenen dringt in mein Gehirn vor, dann wird es dunkel um mich.

Das Erste, was ich wieder spüre, sind warme Finger an meiner Wange. Da Zweite ist ein schmerzhafter Druck meiner Nase. Das Dritte ein Taschentuch, das behutsam meine Oberlippe abtupft. Es kostet mich etwas Kraft, doch ich schaffe es, meine Lider zu heben. Das Erste, was ich sehe, sind deine Augen, die mich besorgt und aufgebracht zugleich anschauen. Das Zweite sind deine Haare, die dir wild ins Gesicht hängen. Das Dritte dein Lächeln, das sich langsam bildet, als du merkst, dass ich aufgewacht bin. Was für ein merkwürdig schöner Moment.


	8. Der dreifache Rittberger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicht gestanden

_THIELS POV_

 

Du bist eifersüchtig. Ich kann es spüren. Es fließt wie Lava aus deinem Schlund, umgibt dich wie radioaktive Strahlung. Leuchtet im Dunkeln wie Phosphor. Glüht wie heiße Kohlen und ich lasse dich barfuß drüber laufen. Geschieht dir Recht. Deine herablassende Art. Wie kannst du es wagen Larissa als Putzhilfe bei dir einzustellen, um sie zu überwachen? Du bist sowas von arrogant. Und dann mit deinem blöden russisch. Ich bin doch nicht weniger Wert als du nur weil ich keine Fremdsprachen kann und nicht golfe. Und dann nimmst du auch noch Speichelproben von ihr. Spionierst mir hinterher. Wie beim KGB ist das hier. Und du schlitterst hier von einer Frechheit in die nächste. Wenn du mich hier nicht ernst nimmst, dann begibst du dich auf dünnes Eis.

Willst du in Zukunft Speichelproben von allen Frauen nehmen, mit denen ich rede oder sonst irgendwie Kontakt habe? Willst du jede einzelne Beschatten lassen? Ausspionieren? Abschrecken? Willst du Larissa abschrecken? Mir stocken die Gedanken. Du willst sie abschrecken, vertreiben, willst nicht, dass ich bei ihr landen kann. Du willst, dass sie die Täterin ist. Schuldig und damit für mich unerreichbar. Ich würde dir jetzt am liebsten mit den Kufen über die Hände fahren.

Aber warum willst du sie mir nicht gönnen? Willst du sie für dich? Was ein absurder Gedanke. Du kennst die ja kaum. Und sie ist gar nicht dein Typ. So schüchtern und handzahm. Du brauchst doch die Gegenwehr, den Kampf. Den nächsten Gedanken wage ich kaum zu denken. Willst du mich? Aber wofür? Kannst du es nicht ertragen, wenn ich glücklich bin und du nicht? Oder willst du … ich stehe immer noch im Flur und starre die geschlossene Tür an durch die du gerade verschwunden bist. Hinter mir bewegt sich etwas. Larissa.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und lächle ihr zu. Wie in Trance ziehe ich mir die Jacke an. Wir gehen gemeinsam in die Stadt und dann abends ins Kalinka. Aber ich muss immer wieder an dich denken. Versuche mich zu wehren. Dränge dich vom Eis. Drehe alleine meine Runden. Ich will jetzt eine Nacht mit Larissa. Ich muss es einfach wissen. Ob es noch geht. Ob ich noch lieben kann. Fühlen. Und ich will endlich mal wieder geliebt werden. Berührt werden.

Du hast mich heute nachmittag auch berührt. Aber auf eine andere Art. Durchgerührt. Was willst du von mir? Deine Augen waren hart und unerbittlich. Du warst so brennend eifersüchtig, dass ich fast das Eis hab schmelzen sehen auf dem wir umeinander gleiten und ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt auch warum. Und muss mich tierisch zusammenreißen, um dir nicht zu sagen, dass ich es mag, wenn du so eifersüchtig bist. Und dass ich vielleicht ähnlich fühle. Aber das hätte ich dir nicht einmal in einem Folterverhör gestanden. Ein seltsamer Moment.

 


	9. Der ewig Boerne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlüsselmoment.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich wirklich im Wohnzimmer darauf warte, dass ich endlich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen höre. Jedenfalls ist es viel zu lange. Das Etikett auf dem Wein habe ich mir mittlerweile so oft durchgelesen, dass ich es mit Sicherheit auswendig vortragen könnte. Warten, andauernd muss ich warten. Es kommt mir vor, als bestände unsere ganze Beziehung nur aus Warten. Diese Beziehung, die alles ist, aber sicher keine Beziehung. Warten auf Mut, warten auf Zeit und vor allem warten auf den richtigen Moment. Warum können wir nicht einfach mal _machen?_ Und warum kannst du mir nicht sagen, was deine Blicke schon längst zeigen?

Irgendwann vernehme ich dann doch Schritte aus dem Treppenhaus. Endlich. Ich schnappe mir die Weinflasche und lasse sie im Ärmel meines Bademantels verschwinden, den ich über meinen Anzug trage.

Nur zur Sicherheit schaue ich noch mal durch das kleine Fenster in meiner Tür, nicht dass ich am Ende noch jemand anderen zu so später Stunde im Flur überrasche. Aber selbstverständlich habe ich mich nicht getäuscht und du bist es, der im Dunkeln versucht, seine Wohnung aufzuschließen. Anscheinend erfolglos.

Es erinnert mich an uns. Zwar sind wir im Besitz des passenden Schlüssels für unser Problem, doch finden wir das Schlüsselloch einfach nicht, um uns endlich davon zu befreien. Alles ist so dunkel, so undurchsichtig. Wir stechen immer nur ins Leere und mit der Zeit werden wir müde, wollen nicht mehr weiter, geben auf. Setzen uns auf den Boden und warten. Mal wieder. Warten darauf, dass irgendjemand kommt und das Licht einschaltet.

Aber jetzt stehe ich hier hinter dir, sehe dich beim Suchen und weiß, dass niemand das Licht für uns einschalten wird. Dass das gar nicht geht, weil dieses lästige Ding überhaupt nur für uns sichtbar ist. Sichtbar, zwischen all dieser Dunkelheit.

In einem Anflug spontaner Entschlossenheit klicke ich auf den Lichtschalter im Flur und nehme mit Genugtuung wahr, wie du dich zu mir umdrehst. Und in deinem Gesicht lese ich Verwunderung über die plötzliche Helligkeit, aber auch einen Hauch von Frohsinn, weil wir auf einmal so viel sehen können.

„Wie wär's mit einer kleinen Lagebesprechung, hm?“

Und du lächelst, wendest dich wieder der Tür zu, steckst den Schlüssel ins Schloss und schließt auf.

Manchmal ist der richtige Moment eben auch einfach jetzt.


	10. Der siebte Sinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Übersinnlich

_THIELS POV_

 

Jetzt hab ich aber wirklich die Faxen dicke. Als wenn ich es geahnt hätte. Deine Wohnung ist ein Tropenparadies und ich frier mir drüben bei mir den Arsch ab. Ich dränge dich beiseite und stapfe in dein Wohnzimmer. Dein dünnes T-Shirt ist voller Schweiß und ich muss mich mit Mütze und Handschuhen vor der Kälte schützen. Heute Nacht bleib ich hier. Jawohl, in deiner Wohnung. Ist mir doch egal, ich zieh' mich schon mal aus. Du faselst irgendwas von Aktien aber ich will einfach nur mal eine Nacht schlafen ohne zu zittern und ohne drei Schichten Kleidung am Körper.

Ich ziehe mich schon mal bis aufs T-Shirt aus und lege mich auf deine Liege vor den elektrischen Öfen. Mh, noch warm. Vermutlich hast du auch gerade darauf gelegen. Besser nicht zu lange drüber nachdenken. Einfach einkuscheln. Das Telefon klingelt und du gehst ran. Dein Laptop klingelt und ich geh ran. Hätte ich wohl besser sein gelassen, aber jetzt ist es eh zu spät. Selber Schuld. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich sauer werde, wenn du mich ausnutzt. Und vor allem, wenn du meine Gefühle für dich ausnutzt. Die ich ja offiziell gar nicht habe, die sich aber nie an die Abmachungen halten. Und jetzt muffelst du mich hier an wegen irgendwelcher blöden Wertpapiere. Weißt du, was du mit dem ganzen Eurobeton machen kannst? Genau. Ich bleib hier. Ich find’s hier nämlich gemütlich.

Irgendwann gibst du auf und machst deinen Laptop aus. Und den PC auch. Endlich Ruhe. Ich kuschel mich tiefer in meine Decke, aber du vibrierst immer noch am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung. Ich spüre, dass du irgendetwas sagen willst. Ich tue so, als würde ich schon schlafen. Du durchschaust mich sofort.

Ob ich _hier_ schlafen will, fragst du?

Klar.

Ob ich hier im Wohnzimmer im Sessel schlafen will, fragst du?

Mir doch egal. Hier ist es schön warm.

Ob ich nicht vielleicht lieber im Bett ... ich kann den Rest des Satzes nicht mehr richtig hören, weil du irgendwas mit Bett gesagt hast und dass es da wärmer wäre als hier und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich richtig verstanden habe und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich hier richtig verstehe. Und mir wird noch wärmer.

Du wiederholst den Satz und in meinen Ohren rauscht es immer noch wie stürmische See. Und in meinem Inneren auch. Und ohne dass ich das Ruder ergriffen hätte, stehe ich auf und wir steuern durch unruhige See auf das Schlafzimmer zu und dein Bett ist eine Karibikinsel und erst liegen wir nebeneinander am Strand und dann liegen wir uns in den Armen und der ganze Streit ist plötzlich wie weggespült. Wie Sand von der Haut. Und diese Nacht friere ich nicht. Diese Nacht ist einen unglaublich schönen Moment lang.


	11. Lebe wild!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Stirn bieten.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Es ist merkwürdig, alleine in deiner Wohnung zu sein. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. So leer und still. Nicht, dass deine Anwesenheit den Geräuschpegel stark erhöhen würde. Jedenfalls nicht den, der für herkömmliche Ohren wahrnehmbar ist. Es ist die leise, zwischenmenschliche Frequenz, auf der du dich ausdrückst. Jene, auf die man sich konzentrieren muss, um sie zu verstehen. Diese Sprache war noch nie mein Fachgebiet, konnte nie mit meiner Leidenschaft für Fakten mithalten, aber Mithalten, das kannst du gut. Hast zwar kurze Beine, rennst dafür aber doppelt so schnell. Und jetzt bist du nicht da und es ist leer und still in deiner Wohnung. Wobei es genau genommen ja immer noch _meine_ Wohnung ist. Das allerdings bist du nicht bereit als Grund zu akzeptieren - den ich mir zugegebenermaßen nur ausgesucht habe, weil es die einzige Erlaubnis ist, die ich mir selbst geben kann. Du trägst immer noch diesen Rucksack auf deinem Rücken, mit dem Schlafsack und der Isomatte und den Töpfen, die schon vorhin so energisch geklappert haben, wie deine Augen jetzt funkeln.

Du bist sauer auf mich. Verständlich. Du hast deinen Flug verpasst. Wegen mir. Indirekt. Eigentlich ist es ja die Schuld deines Vaters, oder besser gesagt die Schuld seines fahrbaren Untersatzes, der jetzt eben überhaupt nicht mehr so fahrbar ist. Aber ich habe deinen Vater halt angeheuert und deswegen bin ich irgendwie doch verantwortlich. Natürlich hätte ich mir denken können, dass das Gefährt nicht so mitspielen wird wie es soll und vielleicht habe ich es mir auch gedacht. Aber mal ehrlich … zwei Wochen Dakar? Einfach so in Afrika? Was treibt dich bitte dazu? Und im Notfall reicht das Bett ja auch für zwei …

Diesen Satz scheinst du gar nicht lustig zu finden, denn du schmeißt dein Gepäck auf den Boden und kommst mit wütenden Schritten so nah auf mich zu, dass ich schielen muss, um dich ansehen zu können. Du atmest schwer und ich atme schwer. Atmen uns alles vom Leibe, was uns bedrückt. Werfen Ballast ab. Wie bei einem Heißluftballon. Lass uns doch mal das Feuer aufdrehen, die Flammen ausschlagen lassen, und noch höher steigen, hm?

Ich bleibe stehen, bewege mich keinen Schritt, weiche nicht zurück. Dieses Mal nicht. Ob ich dir die Stirn bieten will? Ich lächle und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich kann dir auch was ganz anderes bieten.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was für eine Reaktion ich genau von dir erwartet habe, aber deine starke Hand an meinem Kiefer und deine ungestümen Lippen auf meinen zählen definitiv nicht dazu. Doch ich bin ja durchaus sehr flexibel und so lasse ich mich von dir auf die Matratze werfen und beschließe, diesen überraschenden Moment zu genießen.


	12. Unbefriedigend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Höhepunkt

_THIELS POV_

 

Der Verband sieht einfach furchtbar albern aus an dir. Wie ein Turban irgendwie. Aber ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts Ernstes passiert ist, ich lächle sogar ein wenig. Hätt' ich mir auch nie verziehen, wenn dir was passiert wäre. Ich weiß, dass du immer mittendrin sein willst. Nicht nur daneben. Ich weiß, dass du raus willst aus deinem Keller. Das Abenteuer. Aber trotzdem kann ich nicht verhindern, dass es mir jedesmal den Puls durch die Haut treibt, wenn du mit auf Verfolgungsjagd gehst, wenn du bedroht, gefesselt, ohnmächtig, verletzt bist. Und ich will dich beschützen. Dabei bist du ja nun beileibe nicht wehrlos oder schwach. Und manchmal weiß ich nicht mal, ob du schützenswert bist. Aber dann passiert so etwas wie auf dem Paukboden und du kommst mir wie das wertvollste auf dieser Erde vor.

Die CD mit den Bildern aus dem Hanauer Kreis hab ich eben noch schnell weggeschmissen. Mag dich jetzt gar nicht mehr damit ärgern. Du hast wirklich Mut bewiesen und ich will es dir danken. Auch wenn du nichts davon merkst. Besser, wenn du nichts davon merkst. Denn wenn du es merkst, dann fängst du an nachzufragen, nachzuhaken. Ich weiß es. Hab es schon erlebt. Hartnäckig. Wenn ich Worte bräuchte, um dich zu beschreiben, dann auf jeden Fall auch dieses. Du lässt nicht locker und das mag ich an dir. Die meisten Menschen lassen nach einer Weile locker, wenn sie merken, dass sie an mich nicht rankommen. Nicht wirklich rankommen. Nicht ins Innere. Es ist so unbefriedigend mit mir befreundet zu sein, weil man niemals das Innerste knacken kann. Da hab ich vorgesorgt. 

Aber dich spornt das nur noch mehr an. Tiefer zu bohren. Weiter zu schaufeln. Mich mit allem was dir zur Verfügung steht freilegen zu wollen. Und wenn du am Ende mit den Fingernägeln den letzten Rest runterkratzen musst. Und manchmal will ich dich buddeln lassen. Will, dass du mehr an mir entdeckst als ich zu zeigen bereit war. Will, dass du nicht aufgibst, so wie die anderen. Dass du nicht unbefriedigt wieder abziehst.

Und deshalb sitzen wir hier auf der alten Holzkiste in deinem Keller und ich lasse dich ein wenig graben. Mit einer sanften Bürste das Erdreich abtragen, was ich über Jahre als Schutzwall um mich herum aufgehäuft habe. Festgetrockneter Dreck aus meiner Ehe. Steine und Treibholz aus meiner Beziehung zu meinen Eltern, das große Loch, was ich mühevoll zugeschaufelt habe, nachdem Susanne mit Lukas nach Neuseeland gegangen ist. Du legst alles frei. Legst Finger in Wunden. Und irgendwie heilst du sie dadurch ein wenig.

Heilende Hände. Nennt man das so? Du schrubbst mit Seife und heißem Wasser über meine Planken und legst mich frei. Schließt die Ritzen und Löcher mit Pech und Jutefasern. Bis ich wieder seetüchtig bin. Befreist meinen Rumpf von Muscheln. Machst mich schneller und ich liege wirklich gut im Wasser, wenn du bei mir bist. Ich hoffe nur, dass all die Mühe am Ende nicht umsonst ist und du das Ergebnis unbefriedigend findest.

Hier, ich trink den Rest von deinem Bier. Ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht magst. Und ich will diesen schönen Moment nicht kaputt machen.

 


	13. Echte Katzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den Faden verlieren.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Ich starre dich nicht an. Ganz sicher nicht. Ich kenne schließlich die allgemeine Etikette und dafür bin ich auch viel zu sehr Herr meiner Selbst. Wenn überhaupt, dann schiele ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in deine Richtung und meinen Mund habe ich sowieso nur deswegen geöffnet, weil ich ja eigentlich gerade an meinem Sektglas –

Na gut. Ich starre dich an.

Und obwohl mein Körper sich in punkto Beweglichkeit tatsächlich nur geringfügig kooperativ zeigt und die Bezeichnung „starren“ somit mehr als zutreffend ist, fühlt sich der Gedanke falsch an. Starren. Was für ein schauerliches Verb. Es klingt so widerwillig, so gezwungen und … unangenehm. Dabei bin ich doch viel mehr vereinnahmt von dir, beeindruckt. Besonders jetzt. Jetzt, wo diese absurde Frisur deinen Kopf ziert, die ich einfach nicht gut finden kann, nicht gut finden _darf_ , und es zu meinem Leidwesen aber trotzdem tue. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Flaschen Haarspray dafür hinhalten mussten. Warum tust du das mit mir? Dass ich auf einmal Gefallen an Dingen finde, die eigentlich furchtbar sind? Warum prickelt Bier auf meiner Zunge plötzlich aufregender als Wein, warum ruft deine brummige Art in mir das Bedürfnis hervor, dich immer wieder zu küssen und _warum_ in Gottes Namen bringst du mich ständig aufs Neue dazu, komplett den Faden zu verlieren und das Wollknäuel und die ganzen Stricknadeln gleich mit dazu?

Und dann suche ich das Wollknäuel, doch du hast es mir geklaut und in deinen Augen kann ich das herausfordernde Funkeln sehen und kann sehen, dass ich es mir erkämpfen muss, wenn ich es wiederhaben will. Wie zwei Katzen spielen wir dann damit, kämpfen darum, rangeln und rollen, aber niemals mit ausgefahrenen Krallen. Wir werfen es hin und wieder her, lassen Worte und Blicke und Berührungen folgen.

Inzwischen kann ich mich und meinen Körper wieder beherrschen, also stelle ich mich zu dir, schaue dich an, sage ein paar Worte und verschweige ein paar andere. Werfe dir das Wollknäuel zu. Und das ist das Schöne: Du fängst es, einfach so im Stand, ohne Vorwarnung, mit einer Hand. Und verstehst nebenbei noch das, was ich eigentlich meine. Und das ist jedes Mal wieder ein wirklich schöner Moment.


	14. Schäferstunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schaf im Wolfspelz

_THIELS POV_

 

Ich breche die Tür mit dem Feuerlöscher auf und er starrt mich an, hat nicht damit gerechnet doch noch aufzufliegen. Anna ist vor Angst ins Nebenzimmer geflüchtet, aber ich kann mich jetzt nicht um sie kümmern. Will ihn einfach nur fertig machen. Ich stürze mich auf ihn und wir kämpfen. Und selbst als er fast besinnunglos am Boden liegt, will ich noch auf ihn einschlagen, aber dann bist du plötzlich da. Mit Verstärkung. In letzter Sekunde. Und du ziehst mich zurück und beruhigst mich, wie ein wildes Tier. Und ich glaube das bin ich in dem Augenblick auch. Kein schöner Moment.

Hinterher stehen wir draußen auf der Straße. Annas Freundin hat sie abgeholt. Beide sind vollkommen geschockt. Ich bin es auch. Wie kann ein Mensch so unfassbar grausam zu anderen Menschen sein? Manchmal macht mir mein Beruf keinen Spaß mehr. Und was soll das überhaupt heißen 'ohne Boerne hätte ich es nicht geschafft'? Frau Klemm schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, aber ich kann einfach nichts erwidern. Der ganze Fall hat mich angewidert. Die einzige Belohnung ist, dass ich Anna Schäfer davor bewahren konnte erneut vergewaltigt, missbraucht, vielleicht sogar getötet zu werden. Dann deine Schritte hinter mir. Du bleibst an meiner Schulter stehen. Ich spüre dich mehr, als dass ich dich sehe. Eine unsichtbare Macht.

Und irgendwie stärkt es mich, dass du da bist. Deine Präsenz in meinem Rücken. Egal, ob ich es will oder nicht - du stehst mir zur Seite. Egal, ob _du_ es willst oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass du manchmal genauso hart dagegen ankämpfst wie ich. Du weigerst dich einfach nur aus Prinzip mir zu glauben, fällst mir in den Rücken. Nimmst mich nicht ernst. Hast du auch Angst davor dich zu sehr auf mich einzulassen? Zu sehr zu vertrauen? Steuerst du deshalb so hart dagegen an? Du kämpfst genauso hart dagegen mit mir einer Meinung zu sein, wie ich es tue. Und am Ende sind wir doch gemeinsam immer stärker. Und es fühlt sich auch gar nicht wie Nachgeben an. Harmloser als erwartet irgendwie. Ich dachte, wenn ich an deiner Seite stehe, dann hab ich verloren. Aber bislang habe ich doch jedesmal etwas gewonnen.

Und jetzt fahren wir im frühen Morgengrauen nach Hause und ich weiß, dass du mich aufheitern willst. Sprichst von St.-Pauli und Fußball, von dem du gar nichts verstehst. Das kann ich jetzt eigentlich gerade gar nicht gebrauchen. Was ich bräuchte wäre ... Schweigen. Einfach mal nicht reden müssen. Stille. Um Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Gute klarer zu sehen als das Schlechte. Mehr das Schaf als den Wolf. Schließlich hat das Gute heute gewonnen. Aber irgendwie ist die Botschaft noch nicht ganz bei mir angekommen.

Als wir zu Hause sind, ziehst du mich an dich, dann ziehst du mich aus. Wir legen uns hin. Manchmal machen wir das. Nichts Festes. Einfach nur so. Einsamkeit besiegen. Aber diesmal keine Küsse. Du drängst dich nicht voller Leidenschaft an mich. Du hältst mich nur im Arm. Streichst durch meine Haare. Als ob du wüsstest, dass das genau das ist, was ich jetzt brauche. Und wir schlafen gemeinsam ein. Und wachen gemeinsam auf. Und gehen gemeinsam durch den nächsten Tag. Und den nächsten. Und irgendwann merke ich, dass der schlimme Moment eben nur das gewesen ist. Ein Moment.

 


	15. Himmelsfahrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gewitterausbruch.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Es regnet. Ach, was sage ich. Es gießt in Strömen. Und wir laufen durch den Wald, durch die Dunkelheit, nur weil mein Wagen mitten im Nirgendwo den Geist aufgeben musste.

Der Wetterbericht hat keinen Regen vorhergesagt. Wie hätte ich das Gewitter ahnen sollen? Nicht nur über, sondern auch zwischen uns. Manchmal bricht es einfach über uns herein, ohne Vorwarnung. Und dann stehen wir da, ohne Regenschirm, und das Wasser dringt bis in unser Innerstes. Völlig durchnässt.

Und deine Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wider. _Jeder popelige Kadaver ist Ihnen doch tausendmal lieber als alles Lebendige!_

Das hat gesessen. Und ja. Zu großen Teilen magst du recht haben. Leichen stellen keine Fragen. Schauen dich nicht so dumm an. Lassen dich machen und erwarten nichts. Sie verreisen nicht einfach für ein ganzes Wochenende, nur um ein banales Fußballspiel in einer anderen Stadt zu besuchen. Drängen mich nicht zum Biertrinken, essen keine gesalzene Butter und schauen mich nicht mit diesen unfassbaren Augen an. Und so hast du vielleicht zu großen Teilen recht. Aber eben nicht ganz. Denn von niemandem sonst würde ich mich lieber zum Biertrinken, gesalzene Butter essen bringen und von diesen unfassbar schönen Augen ansehen lassen.

Überhaupt, wer hat dir diese Augen erlaubt? Und jetzt siehst du mich mit ihnen an und lächelst und plötzlich wird mir ganz warm, weil sich wenigstens ein Gewitter verzogen hat. Erst ein lauter Donner erinnert mich an das richtige Gewitter und ich verstehe, was deine Augen mir eigentlich gerade zu sagen versuchten: Am Rand des Waldes, nicht einmal 100 Meter mehr entfernt, steht eine alte Scheune. Endlich. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was für Schäden meine Bronchien von diesem Trip davontragen werden.

Im trockenen Raum angekommen, lassen wir uns auf einen Strohballen fallen. Ich spüre deine Nähe neben mir, höre deinen Atem. Dann wieder ein Donner. Möglichst unauffällig rücke ich noch ein Stück näher zu dir. Obwohl es so unauffällig wohl nicht gewesen ist, denn du bewegest dich ebenfalls und ziehst mich wortlos in deinen Arm. Und ich denke, dass das hier für jeden anderen wohl die absolute Hölle wäre, doch ich mir jetzt, in diesem Moment, kaum etwas Schöneres vorstellen kann.


	16. Tempeltänzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himmlisch

_THIELS POV_

 

Ich soll WAS? Du kannst doch auch einfach so mitkommen. Im Schlafanzug. Wir ziehen dir nen Mantel drüber ... Ja, ist ja gut. Okay, also dann los. Je schneller wir loslegen, desto schneller habe ich es hinter mir.

Ich fange an die Knöpfe an deinem Pyjamaoberteil zu öffnen, deine verletzten Arme sind zur Seite ausgestreckt. Deine Augen schauen an die Decke. Fast wie die Jesusfigur im Priesterseminar heute.

Ich versuche nicht die feinen dunklen Haare auf deiner Brust zu sehen. Ich versuche nicht zu sehen, wie hell deine Haut eigentlich ist, obwohl du so dunkle Haare hast. Wie weich sie ist. Wie sich die Haut deiner Brustwarzen dunkel davon abhebt. Wie gerne ich darüberstreichen würde, bis sie hart werden.

Es ist schwer die verletzten Arme durch die Ärmel des Schlafanzugs zu ziehen. Ich stoße mehrmals mit dem Ellenbogen an deinen Oberkörper. Ich denke nicht darüber nach. Ich denke an den Fall. An die Mutter Oberin, die mich gerade angerufen hat. Ich denke an den überfahrenen Priester. Nur nicht an dich und daran, dass du jetzt halbnackt vor mir stehst und ich dir gleich die Pyjamahose auch noch ausziehen muss.

Aber erstmal ein Oberhemd an, damit du nicht ganz so nackt ... ich ziehe dir das Hemd über und schließe die Manschetten und die Knopfleiste mehr schlecht als recht. Du bestehst auf eine Krawatte und ich sage es sei lächerlich, aber du sagst wir verlieren Zeit. Ich binde dir die Krawatte. Kämpfe dagegen an sie zu fest zuzuziehen. Ich schaue dir nicht in die Augen. Du schaust an die Decke.

Jetzt die Hose. Ich denke nicht darüber nach, was ich hier gerade tue. Ich will es nicht. Wenn ich damit anfange, dann höre ich nie wieder damit auf. Ich ziehe dir die Schlafanzughose herunter. Deine Beine sind fest und schön geformt. Die Muskeln treten etwas hervor, weil du dich anstrengen musst, um gerade stehen zu bleiben. Du schaust an die Decke und ich schaue dich nicht an. Die Haare an deinen Beinen sind dunkel und weich.

Dann die Anzughose. Du musst dich mit einem Arm ein wenig auf meiner Schulter abstützen, damit du nicht umkippst. Auf einem Bein und mit den ausgestreckten abgewinkelten Armen siehst du ein wenig aus wie eine von diesen thailändischen Tempeltänzerinnen auf den alten Bildern in meinem Reiseführer. Mein Kopf ist so nah an deinem Bauch. So nah. Ich schaue nicht hin. Deine Unterhose ist schwarz.

Du ziehst den Bauch ein wenig ein, damit ich den Knopf schließen kann. Der Reißverschluss geht schwer. Ich ziehe die Hose so weit es geht von deinem Körper weg, aber ich kann es trotzdem sehen. Kann es auch spüren. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein, aber ich kann die Hitze spüren, die du abstrahlst. Du bist erregt und jetzt bin ich es auch. Du schaust an die Decke und versuchst vielleicht die lateinischen Namen aller Knochen des menschlichen Körpers aufzuzählen oder besonders grausame Todesarten, aber es hilft nicht. Ich kann es sehen und ich stoße mit einem Finger aus Versehen dagegen, als ich den Reißverschluss endlich zugezogen bekomme.

Dann knie ich mich hin, fast wie in der Kirche zu den Fürbitten und ziehe dir die Schuhe an. Binde sie zu. Ich stehe schwerfällig auf. Dann erst schaue ich hoch. Deine Augen sind auf meinen und ich sehe es. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Aber ich kenne deinen Blick. Und ich nicke. Nachher müssen wir dich ja auch noch wieder ausziehen.

 


	17. Der Fluch der Lebenden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaputte Leitungen.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Leck in der Wasserleitung. Und dieser Dilettant ist jetzt dabei, die komplette Wand mit seinem Presslufthammer niederzureißen. Den Eindruck macht es jedenfalls auf mich und das ist beileibe kein guter. Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich wohl notgedrungen bei seinem Vorgesetzten -

Du bringst mich etwas aus dem Konzept, als du mit Boxershorts, St. Pauli-T-Shirt und verstrubbelten Haaren die Kellertreppe herunter kommst. Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, richtig. Dieser Stümper soll gefälligst seine Finger von meiner -

Ich komme gar nicht dazu, diese Worte auch nur ansatzweise auszusprechen, weil du für mich antwortest. Natürlich reparieren.

Der Mann schaut mich fragend an. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Du hast wohl recht. Repariert werden muss es sowieso irgendwann und je schneller ich das Grauen hinter mir habe, desto schneller kriege ich meine Nerven wieder.

Duschen? Woanders? Wo fährst du denn da hin? Da kann ich doch mitkommen?

Zu meinem Erstaunen protestierst du gar nicht, sondern nimmst mich einfach mit zu deinem Vater. Was hauptsächlich daran liegen könnte, dass du so mit meinem Auto fahren kannst, aber das ist mir egal, solange ich nur in den Genuss fließenden Wassers komme. Und so langsam würde ich mich auch wirklich gerne meiner Miktion widmen, denn die ist inzwischen mehr als überfällig.

Du setzt währenddessen schon mal Kaffee auf und mir liegt schon beinahe ein Danke auf den Lippen, da verkündest du plötzlich, als erster duschen zu gehen. Wie bitte? Mein Haus ist das vielleicht nicht, aber deines ja wohl genauso wenig. Außerdem stapelt sich in meinem Institut die Arbeit, da ist es doch wohl klar, dass ich den Vorrang habe.

Für dich dagegen scheint das überhaupt nicht klar zu sein.

Na schön. Du hast es so gewollt. Im Notfall reicht die Dusche ja auch für zwei …

Keine drei Minuten später könnte ich mich für diesen bescheuerten Impuls schon wieder ohrfeigen. Ich habe es doch nicht ernsthaft für eine gute Idee gehalten, zusammen mit dir … also so ganz alleine … nackt … in diesem engen Bad … Aber für die Flucht ist es jetzt auch zu spät. Allgemein ist es für jegliche Art von Rückzieher zu spät, denn du lässt dein Handtuch zu Boden gleiten und eröffnest mir damit den Blick auf deinen Körper. Also deinen gesamten Körper.

Zu meinem Leidwesen bin ich wie gelähmt und die Tatsache, dass du jetzt versuchst, an mir vorbei nach deinem Duschgel zu angeln und dabei mit dem Arm meinen Oberkörper streifst, macht das Ganze nicht wirklich besser.

Ich schließe kurz die Augen, um mich wieder auf unser eigentliches Anliegen zu konzentrieren und du fragst mich, ob ich noch leben würde.

Dann gleitet dein Blick an meinem Körper herunter.

Oh ja. Ich lebe. Und wie.

 


	18. Kartoffeltarzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlank wie eine Elfeant.
> 
> Buchstaben müsst ihr selber sortieren :D

_THIELS POV_

 

Boah, jahaaaa, ich weiß selber, dass ich in den letzten Jahren nicht viel Sex hatte. Hatte halt andere Sachen im Kopf. Außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an. Und ja, ich weiß auch, dass mein Vater da ... erfolgreicher ist auf dem Gebiet. Aber draufrumreiten macht es auch nicht besser. Na ja, obwohl ...

Gut dass ich so intensiv mit dem Fall beschäftigt bin, sonst hätte ich vermutlich viel zu lange darüber nachgedacht, was du mir mit dem ganzen Gequatsche über meinen _kleinen Herrn Hauptkommissar_ und _ich könne mir vom Sexualverhalten meines Vaters eine Scheibe abschneiden_ sagen willst. Und da will ich lieber nicht drüber nachdenken. Und irgendwie hab ich auch gerade einfach keinen Nerv auf deine Anzüglichkeiten, die vermutlich eher Auszüglichkeiten sein sollen, aber das passt mir jetzt nicht. Obwohl ... zum Tatort fahren könntest du mich schon ... also ...

Ein paar Stunden später wünsche ich mir, dass du einfach aufhören würdest total peinlich meinen Vater zu umgarnen. Als ob du über ihn an mich rankommen würdest. Nee, nee, da musst du schon an meiner Tür direkt klingeln. Tust du dann auch. Nur bin ich irgendwie grad nicht in der Stimmung.

Ich weiß ja genau, was du damit bezweckst hier mitten in der Nacht noch Spargel anzuschleppen und Wein. Du willst mich mit Essen besänftigen, um mir dann deine irren Theorien unterzujubeln. Wie ein wildes Tier. Wirf ihm einen fetten Braten hin und dann frisst er deine hanebüchenen Geschichten gleich mit. Aber ich lass mich doch nicht bestechen. Nicht so wie der Spargel.

Den Spargel, den du jetzt von meinem Teller nascht. Na ja, vermutlich ist es auch egal. Es ist ja dein Spargel. Deine Wohnung. Dein Haus. Nur ich gehöre nicht dir. Und das ist wirklich ein Erfolg für mich. Ich Thiel, du Boerne. Vielleicht sollte man das auch gar nicht mischen. So wie Nitro und Glyzerin. Und jetzt trinkst du auch noch aus meinem Glas und ich fühle mich wie bei Goldlöckchen und den drei Bären. Wenn du dann nachher auch noch in meinem Bettchen schlafen willst ...

Aber irgendwie bin ich zu müde, um noch dagegen zu protestieren und als du nicht wieder gehen magst und da lass ich dich bleiben.

Weil ich dich halt eben einfach nicht bleiben lassen kann.


	19. Damenabend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es entstehen Risse.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Ich muss mich beherrschen, damit mir meine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleiten, als du mir die Tür öffnest. Nicht, dass das eine sonderlich neue Situation darstellen würde. Also das Öffnen. Was mich viel mehr aus dem Konzept bringt, ist die Frau, die mir entgegen blickt. Wenn es wenigstens nur irgendeine Frau wäre. Aber nein, natürlich muss es unbedingt Frau Krassnik vom Finanzamt sein. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre sie dienstlich bei dir gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich muss schlucken und hoffe, dass es nicht allzu lange dauert, bis ich meine Sprache wiedergefunden habe. Doch ich kann mich zusammenreißen. Straffe Schultern, klarer Blick. Funktioniert doch. Wäre es doch nur so leicht, mir selbst etwas vorzuspielen, wie auch allen anderen.

Ich weiß nicht, warum da diese Dinge in mir vorgehen, wenn ich dich mit Frauen sehe. Wenn sie dich besuchen und du für sie kochst und lachst und leuchtest. Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Stimme dann jedes Mal höher und meine Stimmung tiefer rutscht. Eventuell weiß ich es, aber will es nicht wahrhaben. Warum ich innerlich gefriere und mich dann mit heißer Wut fülle, nur um anschließend lauter kleine Risse zu bekommen.

Manchmal habe ich Angst, du könntest das Knacken hören und mich berühren und dann würde ich erst recht zerbrechen. Aber vielleicht wünsche ich mir das manchmal auch. Dann würde endlich alles aus mir heraus fließen und vielleicht würde ich dann endlich mal Wellen in deinem Leben schlagen.

So könnte es sein. Aber so ist es nicht.

Stattdessen lächelst du dieser Frau Krassnik charmant hinterher und als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug, rufst du auch noch _Tschüss Leonie!_

Und ich schaue dich an, aber ich sehe dich nicht, weil mein Blick langsam verschwimmt. Das ist kein schöner Moment.


	20. Zwischen den Stühlen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warum stehen wir eigentlich immer selber zwischen uns?

_THIELS POV_

 

Endlich ist der Fall gelöst und ich fahre mit dem Fahrrad aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause. An der Hauptstraße rasen die Motorradrocker auf ihren Maschinen an mir vorbei. Diese Kacknasen denken sie könnten mich einschüchtern. Aber da müssen sie echt noch ein bisschen mehr üben. Eigentlich kannst du das sogar viel besser. Und zwar nicht mit Gewalt, sondern ... mit dem Gegenteil. Und da mag ich gar nicht drüber nachdenken und denke doch ständig drüber nach.

Du schüchterst mich ein, wenn du mich an der Hand über den Flur zu dir in die Wohnung ziehst. Du schüchterst mich ein, wenn du mit mir Brüderschaft trinken willst. Du schüchterst mich ein, wenn du ganz selbstverständlich dabei einen Kuss erwartest. Du schüchterst mich ein, wenn ich dich vermisse, wenn du zu nah rankommst, wenn ich dich nachts anrufen muss, weil ich nicht allein sein mag. Das schüchtert mich ein, weil ich dann jedesmal merke, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Und ich will niemanden brauchen müssen, vor allem nicht dich, aber irgendwie habe ich bei dir den Absprung verpasst.

Ich schließe die Tür auf und höre schon, dass der Fernseher bei mir noch läuft. Hab ich vorhin einfach vergessen auszumachen, als ich rausgestürmt bin. Hättest du doch eigentlich machen können. Und dann sehe ich, dass du auch immer noch da bist. Liegst auf meinem viel zu kurzen Sofa. Ein Kissen an dich gepresst. Ich muss ein wenig schmunzeln. Du hältst das Kissen an dein Gesicht und deinen Körper gekuschelt, als hättest du es lieb. Als wäre es ein Ersatz. Vielleicht hat es noch nach mir gerochen. Und da denke ich dann doch schon wieder drüber nach.

Ich wecke dich und will mir den Rest des Spiels ansehen, aber du verdirbst es mir, weil du mir das Ergebnis verrätst. Ich weiß, es war nicht mit Absicht. Und du hast dir auch tatsächlich das ganze Spiel angeschaut. Ich bin halb verärgert und halb gerührt. Nie würdest du dir ein Fußballspiel freiwillig anschauen. Aber für mich warst du bereit dazu. Damit ich nicht allein sein muss. Ich bin schon wieder eingeschüchtert. Du tust Dinge für mich, obwohl du sie nicht magst. Das ist so nah dran.

Bei dir fühle ich mich immer wie auf einer Wippe. Es geht ständig rauf und runter mit dir. Aber es macht mir genauso viel Spaß, wie früher auf dem Spielplatz. Und der Kaffee schmeckt mir ja auch halb und halb am Besten.

 


	21. Wurfhand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U tebya nezhnaya kozha.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Ich habe ein bisschen getrunken. Ein bisschen zu viel. Du hast mich auf diese Veranstaltung mit den russischen Kollegen mitgenommen und ich habe mich gefreut. Ja, wirklich. Die Sache mit Hinkebein beschäftigt mich nun mal und ich dachte, du würdest mich ablenken wollen. Dass du die ganze Zeit nur Augen für die Frauen haben würdest, konnte ja keiner ahnen. Und das, obwohl du die russische Sprache nicht mal beherrschst. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, was ich mir dann eben zunutze gemacht habe, denn was du kannst, das kann ich schon lange. Nein? Doch. Doch, doch, doch! Immer einmal mehr als du, ha!

Jedenfalls habe ich mir möglicherweise das ein oder andere Gläschen zu viel gegönnt. Du scheinst das ähnlich zu sehen, zumindest wirfst du mir hinten auf der Rückbank vom Taxi alle drei … vier … fünf … Sekunden … oder Minuten? Na, du wirfst mir halt Blicke zu.

Blicke zuwerfen. Was für eine merkwürdige Beschreibung. Warum ist mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie absurd das klingt? Als würden wir mit dem hübschen kleinen Wasserball spielen, den ich mir früher mit Hannelore teilen musste. Hm, ja. Das wäre doch schön. Ball spielen mit dir am Strand, in der Sonne, wo der Wind deine Haare bestimmt total durcheinander wirbeln würde, sodass ich mit meiner Hand hindurch fahren könnte und es gar keinen Unterschied mehr machen würde. Und wir könnten Sandburgen bauen, Sandschlösser, ganz große, die bis zu den Wolken reichen. Fast kann ich das Salz in der Luft riechen und beschließe, dass ich öfter mit dir werfen möchte. Blicke und Bälle und meinetwegen auch andere Wörter mit B am Anfang. Oder allen anderen Buchstaben. Das ganze Alphabet möchte ich mit dir werfen.

Ich habe schon den Mund geöffnet, um dir diese neue Erkenntnis mitzuteilen, da öffnest du auf einmal die Autotür. Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, während der Fahrt – wie bitte? Wir haben schon angehalten? Ach so. Wusste ich. Glaube ich. Ich glaube, dass ich es wusste. Jetzt bilde ich schon Paradoxons innerhalb meiner Sätze. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es Zeit für mein Bett ist. Auch ein nettes Wort mit B, fällt mir da gerade auf. Richtig, ich wollte dir ja das mit den Sandburgen –

Was soll das heißen, das Schloss ist auf der anderen Seite? Pffff. Dann müssen wir halt das Haus umdrehen! Zum Glück müssen wir das doch gar nicht, denn du machst die Tür einfach so auf. Fasziniert folge ich dir in den Hausflur. Wie du das immer schaffst. Einfach so Türen aufschließen. Und reingehen. Dass du den Weg kennst. Wer sagt dir, dass das richtig ist?

Du bringst mich noch in meine Wohnung und dieses Mal werfe ich auch, aber keine Blicke oder Bälle, sondern mich selber aufs Bett. Müde. Auf einmal fühle ich mich schrecklich müde. Du willst gehen? Aber wohin denn? Willst du dich nicht lieber zu mir werfen? Och bitte, einen ganz winzig kleinen Moment nur. Zu spät, natürlich. Arbeit morgen. Viel Arbeit. Keine Sandburgen. Ach ja richtig, ich wollte ja noch … wollte ja … ich wollte …

Du deckst mich zu und ich glaube zu wissen, dass du mir kurz durch meine Haare streichst. Wie der Wind. Am Strand. Wir sollten wirklich mal Urlaub machen, an der Nordsee vielleicht. Warum haben wir noch nie zusammen Urlaub gemacht? Das muss ich dich mal fragen. Gleich morgen früh, nach diesem ganz winzig kleinen Moment.


	22. Das Wunder der Worte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verwundert

_THIELS POV_

 

Nee, lass ma stecken. Ich wollte das Geld ja gar nicht wirklich haben. Es ging mir nur ums Prinzip. Du kannst halt nicht einfach mit mir Schach spielen, um Geld wetten und dann die Wette nicht einhalten. Das musst du auch lernen. Manchmal bist du wie ein kleines Kind. Vor allem kannst du nicht verlieren. Das geht dir gegen den Strich. Dann fährst du deine Krallen aus und fängst an zu kratzen.

Und ich kämpfe ja gerne mit dir. Manchmal lasse ich mich auch gerne mal kratzen, aber ich kratze auch zurück. Nur damit du es weißt. Ich rangel gerne mit dir. Mit Worten. Wir rollen verbal umeinander und boxen uns mit Beleidigungen in den Bauch. Du stichst mir mit deinen Sprüchen in die Seite und manchmal ins Herz. Du spornst mich an, wir stacheln uns hoch. Reiben uns mit Buchstaben wie Streichhölzern. Entzünden uns mit jedem Spruch aneinander. Brennen heißer, wenn wir mit Worten fechten. Wortgefechte.

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass man sich mit nur 26 Buchstaben so reiben, steiten, leben, lachen, pieksen, geben, nehmen, lieben kann. Ich habe nie gerne viel geredet. Kommunikation war in Ordnung. Das ist notwendig. Aber über mich oder andere reden, das hat mir schon immer missfallen. Und dann treffe ich dich und schon am ersten Tag erzähle ich dir von mir und meinem Vater - mit drei Nebensätzen. Du hast es gleich gemerkt. Das mache ich sonst nicht. Es ist so, als würdest du mich dazu herausfordern zu reden.

Und dann - wenn der Fall beendet ist - dann fahren wir die Hitze wieder runter und die Worte werden weicher. Dann besänftigen wir, schmeicheln wir, streicheln. Weben die Buchstaben zu Netzen, bedecken einander mit warmen Wörterdecken. Kuscheln uns ineinander und sprechen von Abenteuern und Wundern, von Enttäuschungen und Liebe. Vom Leben und voneinander. Und das sind die wirklich wunderbaren Momente. Weil Worte unsere Küsse sind. 

 


	23. Bienchen summ herum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal ist Loslassen ein Gewinn.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Theorie hin, Theorie her. Eine besser als die andere.

Ist Roman König an Bienengift gestorben? Oder doch eher durch Ersticken? Ihn hätte ein allergischer Schock schwächen können. War er denn überhaupt gegen Bienengift allergisch? Nein. Oder? Doch. Christiane Stagge soll die Bienen vorsätzlich in sein Zimmer geschmuggelt haben? Ich bitte dich. So ganz kann ich mich mit dieser Hypothese nicht anfreunden. Siehst du? So weit ist es schon gekommen. Überall diese Bienen. So viele, dass selbst meine Gedanken wie ein irrer Schwarm durch meinen Kopf hetzen und unentwegt _„Ein Egoist, wie ich einer war …“_ vor sich her summen. Wenn das so weitergeht, kriege ich demnächst Albträume dieser Viecher, Bananenspinnen inklusive.

Im Normalfall gefällt mir das ja. Also nicht das mit den Albträumen. Sondern dieses Austauschen wilder Ideen, das Mischen ihrer Schlüsselpunkte, bis sich daraus ein klares Bild ergibt. Es unterhält mich, macht mir Spaß, reizt mich.

Doch dieses Mal ist es anders. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir reden nicht miteinander, sondern gegeneinander. Als würden wir Tauziehen spielen. An jedem Ende steht einer von uns und versucht mit aller Macht, das Seil auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Und so bewegen wir uns, wenden unsere größtmögliche Kraft auf, aber das Seil bleibt im Endeffekt in absolutem Stillstand. Klar, jeder gewinnt mal ein paar Zentimeter für sich, doch so schnell man sie gekriegt hat, so schnell ist man sie auch wieder los. Vom ganzen Halten und Ziehen und Zerren und Reißen kriege ich schon Blasen an den Händen und nicht nur einmal hätte ich das Seil in den letzten Tagen gerne einfach losgelassen. Aber wir haben uns so verfahren, uns so in die Sache reingehängt, dass du völlig überrumpelt hinfallen würdest, wenn ich mich jetzt lösen würde.

Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Griff einfach ein bisschen lockern?

Ja, gut. Meinetwegen. So dermaßen abwegig ist die Theorie nun auch wieder nicht, ergo besteht für Christiane Stagge ein dringender Tatverdacht. Wie praktisch, dass die Dame sich und ihren Wohnwagen direkt vor dem Hotel platziert hat. Das ist schon fast zu einfach um wahr zu sein. Da fällt mir gerade ein: Weshalb ist es ihr erlaubt, mit diesem monströsen Ding – welches geradezu eine Beleidigung fürs Auge darstellt – mitten auf dem Grundstück zu stehen, aber wenn ich mit meinem hochwertigen Maserati neben einem der anderen Autos parke, wird mir eine Strafzettel geschrieben, weil es sich um einen _„nicht zulässigen Parkplatz“_ handelt?

Wie dem auch sei, wir könnten ja eben kurz – ach, da wolltest du sowieso gerade hin? Na, dann begleite ich dich eben.

Am Wohnwagen angekommen, merken wir schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Tür ist verschlossen, aus dem Inneren dröhnt laut diese leidliche Musik und zu sehen ist … Rauch. Verdammt.

Und kaum ist uns beiden klar, was das zu bedeuten hat, beenden wir plötzlich unser Tauziehen. Zeitgleich lassen wir beide von dem Seil ab, nutzen es stattdessen dafür, die Schlinge um unsere Theorie enger zu ziehen. So langsam macht das alles Sinn.

Du ziehst einen der Pfeiler aus seiner Befestigung und schlägst damit das Fenster zum Wohnwagen ein. Als du hinein kletterst, helfe ich dir mit meiner Hand, damit du dich auf ihr abstützen kannst. Du öffnest mir von innen die Tür und gemeinsam tragen wir Frau Stagge ins Freie.

In diesem Moment spüre ich es. Du und ich. Wir beide. Ein Team. Ich muss lächeln und in mir wird es warm, als hätte jemand meinen inneren Thermostaten hochgedreht.

Egal wie bedingungslos wir an diesem Tau ziehen – wenn es darauf ankommt, sind wir immer ein Team.


	24. Der Hamburger Jung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal ist weniger eben mehr.

_THIELS POV_

 

Ich hätte sie dir gegönnt. Wirklich. Ich meine das Ernst. Ich hätte die eine Eroberung gegönnt. Ich wäre innerlich rasend eifersüchtig gewesen, aber ich hätte es dir gegönnt. Du bist mir ja nichts schuldig. Und nur weil ich nicht will, dass du dich verliebst und nur weil ich es selber nicht mehr kann, heißt das ja nicht, dass du es nicht darfst. Obwohl ich es nicht mag.

Und jetzt sitz ich hier seit Stunden auf dem Sofa bei mir und frage mich, warum ich es nicht ertragen kann, wenn ich an dich und diese Frau denke – oder irgendeine Frau ... oder überhaupt irgendjemand anderes als ich. Warum ich will, dass du alleine bist. Und bleibst. So wie ich. Ich will, dass du bei mir bist. Mein Leben begleitest. Und eigentlich tust du das ja auch. Bin ich dann egoistisch? Kann sein. Ich will, dass deine Aufmerksamkeit mir gilt. So wie bisher. Nur mir.

Vom ersten Augenblick an ... dein Blick in meinen Augen. Und wenn ich nachts schlafe und wenn ich tagsüber blinzle und wenn ich wütend oder fröhlich bin. Dein Augenblick auf mir. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und weiß nicht, ob deine Augen je wieder fröhlich werden. Der Schatten wird dich ab jetzt begleiten. Wenn du blinzelst wirst du sie sehen. Die chinesische Prinzessin. Und ich bin nur ein Hamburger Jung und nichts Besonderes.

Ich spiele deine CD in voller Lautstärke auf Dauerschleife, sitze hier in Boxershorts und warte. Und dann klingelst du tatsächlich und schaust mich einen Augenblick an. Und ich hoffe, dass du den Blick in meinen Augen siehst. Hoffe, dass du mich richtig verstehst und ich dich richtig verstehe und wir sitzen auf meiner Couch und ich schau dich an und du schaust mich an und ich sehe das gleiche in deinen Augen, was mein Herz mir die ganze Nacht erzählt hat. In voller Lautstärke auf Dauerschleife. Ich gehöre zu dir. Du gehörst zu mir. Und ich will es so. Es ist ein bittersüßer Moment.


	25. Der Schutzschild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruhe nach dem Sturm.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Das Telefonat mit der Kollegin ist schneller beendet als erwartet. Sie hat einfach aufgelegt. Es sei ihr wohl zu spät, um die Zeitung unseres Toten Bruno Vogler zu untersuchen. Das hätte Zeit bis morgen. Also heute. Denn es ist bereits kurz nach Mitternacht und wir sind immer noch auf den Straßen Münsters unterwegs.

Hast du wirklich geglaubt, die würden jetzt noch irgendeinen Finger krumm machen? Einfach so spontan, ohne zusätzliche Bezahlung? Um diese Uhrzeit?

Aber wozu hast du denn mich. Ich bin da so wie du. Oder du bist so wie ich. Wir sind uns in vielen Dingen ähnlicher, als man vermuten könnte. Ist dir das denn noch nie aufgefallen?

Und wir üben eben nicht Beruf, sondern Berufung aus. Stellen die Arbeit vor alles andere. Sogar vor uns selbst. Kein Wunder, wo man sich doch so gut hinter ihr verstecken kann. Wie einen Schutzschild halten wir die Arbeit manchmal vor uns und flüchten uns in ihren schützenden Windschatten, wenn davor der Sturm tobt und ein Tornado aus Fragen und Wünschen und Sehnsüchten unsere mühselig aufgebauten Gedankenschlösser auseinander reißt.

Da fällt mir ein … wenn ich mich nicht irre, müsste ich sogar noch eine Flasche Ninhydrin … kannst du mal lenken? Irgendwo hier hinten …

Ich rümpfe die Nase. Dein Mantel riecht unangenehm nach Rauch. Hat Frau Klemm etwa schon wieder im Büro ihre Zigaretten niedergebrannt?

Kreuzung, ach was Kreuzung. Ah, hier, die Flasche!

Zufrieden lasse ich mich zurück auf meinen Sitz fallen und nehme wieder das Steuer in die Hand, während ich dir das Hydrat reiche.

Abgelaufen? Das interessiert dich doch nicht mal bei deinem Mittagessen, also stell dich nicht so an.

Im Institut präparieren wir die Zeitung mit dem Ninhydrin, um anschließend die Fingerabdrücke zu scannen. Natürlich haben wir beide gehofft, dass unsere erste Vermutung im Bezug auf den Täter direkt den richtigen Treffer liefert, aber das wäre wahrscheinlich zu einfach gewesen. Es bleibt uns wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig, als den daktyloskopischen Vergleich mit der gesamten Datei durchzuführen. Das kann Sekunden oder Minuten dauern, wenn wir Pech haben sogar Stunden.

Ich beschließe das Warten für andere Arbeit zu nutzen. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin und sowieso nichts anderes zu tun habe, kann ich mich in der Zwischenzeit auch sinnvoll beschäftigen.

Und während ich meine Aktenpapiere mal wieder etwas auf Vordermann bringe, schlenderst du durch die Rechtsmedizin. Manchmal gehst du minutenlang um den Seziertisch herum, manchmal bringst du mir Kaffee und setzt dich für eine Weile zu mir.

Ich mag das. Deine Anwesenheit. Selbst wenn wir nicht reden, aber allein die Gewissheit haben, dass wir es _könnten_ , beruhigt mich auf eine angenehme Art und Weise.

Und manchmal schauen wir uns an und lächeln leicht. Zufrieden, glücklich fast. Müde und geschafft, aber trotzdem zufrieden, weil es manchmal eben Augenblicke gibt, in denen die Erde sich entschleunigt und die Mörder dieser Welt kurz in den Hintergrund rücken. In denen wir unsere Schutzschilde sinken lassen und hervor in den Sonnenschein treten, der zwar ein bisschen blendet, uns durch seine wärmenden Strahlen aber auch eine wohlige Gänsehaut bereitet. In denen sich der Tornado zurückzieht und statt unzähligen Trümmern eine neue Stadt zurücklässt. In denen der Boden atmet und der Himmel lebt.

Ein ruhiger Moment.


	26. Genesung statt Verwesung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komm her, ich küss' es besser ...

_THIELS POV_

 

Da liegst du. Kleiner als sonst siehst du aus. Blass. Ein wenig zerbrechlich sogar. Gar nicht der vorlaute, arrogante Professor, den ich so kenne. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, ob du noch bewußtlos bist von der Operation oder nur schläfst. Und ich schaue dich an. Setze mich vorsichtig auf deine Bettkante. Nebenan im anderen Bett liegt so ein Rockertyp mit riesigen Kopfhörern und man hört die Bässe bis hier. Fast hätte ich deine Hand genommen, aber ich kann mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit so gehen lassen.

Und ich weiß auch nicht mal, ob du das willst. Oder ob es dich stört wenn ich dir so ganz ungeschützt zeige wieviel du mir bedeutest. Obwohl du mich manchmal so anschaust. So sehnsüchtig eben. Eine Mischung aus Verlangen und Verunsicherung. Dieses Fragezeichen in den Augen. Du hast so unfassbar schöne Augen. Ein sanftes helles Braun, das nach außen hin immer grüner wird. Lange, fast schwarze Wimpern. Und die Jahresringe an deinen Schläfen, die sich bei jedem Lächeln auffächern wie Palmblätter. Nur dass du zu selten lächelst. Ehrlich lächelst. Das tust du nur bei mir. Wenn wir alleine sind.

Deine Lippen sind ziemlich blass und etwas aufgesprungen. Wahrscheinlich hast du jetzt Durst nach der Operation. Aber du musst erst wach werden, bevor ich dir etwas zu trinken geben kann. Ich mag deine Lippen. Das hab ich dir nie gesagt. Sie sind so ausdrucksstark. Frech und liebevoll zugleich. Ehrlich und unehrlich. Je nachdem was du gerade brauchst. Alle biegst du dir hin, wie du sie haben willst. Nur bei mir hast du dich verbogen. Den Gefallen kann ich dir nicht tun. Ich bin nun mal so wie ich bin.

Als meine Frau mich damals verlassen und mir auch noch meinen Sohn genommen hat, da hab ich beschlossen nie wieder jemand anderem außer mir selber zu vertrauen. Mich nie wieder so verletzlich zu machen. Und jetzt hast du doch unbemerkt so viele Löcher in mein Gehäuse gebohrt, dass ich aussehe wie ein Sieb. Und dennoch vertraue ich dir mehr als jedem anderen Menschen auf dieser Erde.

Deine Augenlider fangen an zu flattern und ich kann spüren, dass du aufwachst. Langsam fokussieren sich deine Pupillen auf mich.

_Na?_

Ich lächle dich an. Erleichtert. Du lebst. Ein schöner Moment.

 


	27. Sphinx Dings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konstrukte.
> 
> _Boernes POV._

Es ist schon beinahe beeindruckend, wie sehr deine Augen bei der Aussicht auf Essen zu leuchten anfangen können. Besonders die Quiche ruft in deinem Gesicht eine bemerkenswerte Reaktion hervor. Die Freude verschwindet allerdings sehr schnell wieder, als ich dir klar mache, was uns beide heute Abend erwartet.

Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du dir unter einem gemütlichen Abend etwas anderes vorstellst. Aber wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass es Gustav plötzlich wie durch ein Wunder wieder besser geht und er auf einen Kurzbesuch vorbei kommt? Damit hat doch nun wirklich keiner gerechnet, am allerwenigsten ich selbst. Natürlich nicht. Sonst hätte ich im Leben nicht damit angefangen. Mit dieser Sache. Lügen und gleichzeitig die Wahrheit erzählen. Mir in meinen Erzählungen das Konstrukt einer perfekten Welt zusammenbasteln. Mit Glücklichsein und wahrer Liebe, lauter ersten Malen und schönen Momenten.

Ein bisschen muss ich flunkern, damit du dieses Spiel mitspielst. Aber was soll ich tun. Im Grunde wirst du dir wohl auch denken können, dass mein Onkel nicht nur den einen Abend hierbleiben wird und du noch etwas länger bei dieser Farce mitmachen musst.

Aber du tust es trotzdem. Weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe. Oder du nicht mehr daran erinnert werden willst. Oder weil mein Gerede über den Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten dir noch weniger gefällt als der Austausch selbst. Oder weil du Appetit auf Quiche hast. Wer kann das bei dir schon so genau sagen. Vielleicht aber gibt es in irgendeinem tiefen Winkel in dir drin auch dasselbe Konstrukt, das ich mir gebaut habe. Vielleicht bauen wir eigentlich am selben Konstrukt und vielleicht ist dieses Konstrukt gar kein Konstrukt, sondern mehr so eine Art … architektonischer Plan. Und vielleicht sollten wir endlich mal den ersten Stein setzen.

Als du in deine Wohnung gehst, um dir etwas Angemessenes anzuziehen, folge ich dir wortlos. Schließlich wollte ich sowieso noch die Butter für meine Quiche holen. Zum Glück ist es nur die Butter, die ich brauche, denn viel mehr hätte ich in deinem Kühlschrank eh nicht mehr gefunden. Typisch.

Ich beschließe, im Wohnungsflur auf dich zu warten. Dabei bemerkt mein Blick nur ganz zufällig, wie du gerade nach einer passenden Jeans in deinem Kleiderschrank greifen willst. Deine Jogginghose hast du bereits auf dein Bett geworfen und kurz bin ich von diesem Anblick etwas eingenommen. Kann ich denn etwas dafür, dass diese Türen verglast sind?

Du reißt mich aus den Gedanken, als du mich fragst, ob ich dir deine Wohnungsschlüssel reichen könnte und dabei auf den Schrank neben mir deutest. Neben dem Sphinx Dings, sagst du. Dem Sphinx Dings? Ich schaue mich verwundert um. Ach so. Dem Sphinx Dings. Natürlich. Damit ist vermutlich diese alberne kleine Sandstatue gemeint, die neben einem der Bilderrahmen platziert ist und die Form einer Sphinx hat. Woher hast du bloß immer so einen Kram?

Ah. Von deinem Vater. Wenig überraschend.

Angeblich gut für die spirituellen Schwingungen in deiner Wohnung.

Es herrscht eine kurze Stille zwischen uns, in der wir dieses „Sphinx Dings“, wie du es liebevoll getauft hast, skeptisch mustern. Dann sehen wir uns an – und prusten gleichzeitig los. Das ist so absurd, dass es schon wieder witzig ist.

Und während wir lachen und aus deinen Augen Funken und Gedanken und vielleicht sogar Gefühle sprühen, vergesse ich für einen schönen Moment das Theater, das wir Gustav gleich vorspielen müssen und merke stattdessen, dass ich mir gar kein Konstrukt basteln muss, um sie zu erleben. Die schönen Momente.

 


	28. Ententeich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrüstet

_THIELS POV_

 

Ich behalte den Mantel an. Nein lass, ich behalte ihn an. Ich bleib ja nicht lang. Lass uns nur mal eben gemeinsam durch die Akten schauen. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei. Rotwein will ich auch nicht. Na ja, ein Bier vielleicht. Zwei. Ja, in Ordnung, ich nehm auch zwei. Hör auf mich so anzusehen. Mir ist eh schon warm in dem Mantel. Und trink nicht so viel, sonst läuft das hier noch aus dem Ruder. Nicht dass ich denke, wir könnten dieses Boot noch rudern. Seit Jahren hab ich jetzt schon das Gefühl wir sitzen führerlos in dieser Nussschale und treiben über eine Stromschnelle nach der nächsten.

Du schaust mich schon wieder an. Ich reagiere nicht. Du kannst doch gar nicht das meinen, was ich denke dass du meinst. Mir wird warm am Rücken und ich spüre, dass mein T-shirt unter dem Mantel an meiner Haut klebt. Aber ich ziehe das Ding nicht aus. Ich will dich nicht ermutigen. Oder mich selber nicht. Du brauchst ja keine Ermutigung. Allein das ich hier bin ermutigt dich. Das und der Wein. Du machst es dir bequem, ein Arm auf der Sofalehne. Du erwartest, dass ich zu dir komme. Aber den Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun.

Jetzt sei nicht albern. Gib die Akte her. Ich hab keinen Bock auf diese Spielchen. Ich weiß doch, was du willst. Ich weiß es ja. Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Aber ich will es dir nicht geben. Ich kann es dir nicht geben. Hingeben. Mich dir hingeben. Weil ich dann nicht mehr ich bin, sondern wir und ein Hauptkommissar Thiel ist kein wir mit einem Mann. Auch wenn ein Frank es gerne wäre.

Du lehnst dich vor und ich spüre deinen Atem. Eine Wette? Auf keinen Fall. Viel zu gefährlich. Du rutscht zu mir runter auf den Teppich und ich schaue dich nicht an. Mein Mantel ist vollkommen untauglich als Rüstung gegen deinen Angriff. Ich blätter weiter in den Akten ohne etwas zu sehen und du lehnst deinen Nasenrücken an meine Wange. Ich schließe die Augen. Du küsste mein Ohr. Ich kann nicht mehr kämpfen und deine Hände reiben über meine Hüften unter der Jacke, über den verschwitzten Rücken. Und du murmelst irgendwas von einem schönen Schwan und einem schönen Moment, aber ich höre es kaum noch, als du meinen Nacken küsst und mir die Jacke von den Schultern schiebst.


	29. Schönster Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lass mal was unternehmen ...
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist als Rollenspiel zwischen CornChrunchie und HollyHop entstanden.

Thiel ließ seinen Kopf an die Rücklehne des Sofas sinken. Manchmal musste er darüber nachdenken, was er und Boerne schon alles miteinander erlebt hatten. Und dann musste er darüber nachdenken, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie die letzten Jahre eben nicht gemeinsam verbracht hätten.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn wir uns nicht kennengelernt hätten?" Thiel rollte mit dem Kopf ein wenig an der Rückenlehne des Sofas hin und her, seine Augen wanderten langsam an den Gemälden in Boernes Wohnzimmer entlang, bis sie schließlich auf Boernes Gesicht zu liegen kamen, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß.

Boerne spiegelte die Bewegung des anderen und ließ dann seinen Blick über Franks Gesicht wandern, das ihm in den letzten Jahren so vertraut geworden war, dass er jedes Mal wieder erstaunt war, wenn er doch noch etwas Neues entdeckte. Das war das Schöne. Immer wenn er glaubte, sich schon so sehr an den anderen gewöhnt zu haben, dass ihn nichts mehr überraschen konnte, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. In Franks Gesicht schauen war einfach immer wieder aufregend und vielleicht tat er es deswegen auch so oft.

"Nun ja, also zumindest hätte ich eindeutig weniger Benzinverbrauch gehabt, vom Reifenverschleiß mal ganz abgesehen. Wenn ich überlege, wo ich dich überall hingefahren habe ..." Er versuchte eine gespielt ernste Miene zu machen, konnte das Lächeln allerdings nicht ganz von seinen Lippen verbannen.

Thiel prustete ein wenig empört. Als wenn er je darum gebeten hatte ... na gut, vielleicht das ein oder andere Mal. Aber das lag ja nur daran, dass Boerne eben gleich von Anfang an auch ständig angeboten hatte. Erst hatte er Thiel angeboten ihn in seinem Wagen mitzunehmen und dann hatte er angeboten bei den Fällen mitzuhelfen - na gut, aufgedrängt hatte er sich - und dann hatte er irgendwann angefangen noch mehr anzubieten. Gemeinsame Abende, Essen, Wein, sogar Bier hatt er für Thiel besorgt und dann ... na ja, dann hatte er eben auch Wärme, Nähe, Zuneigung angeboten. Liebe. Und Thiel war halt irgendwann eingeknickt, weil er eben schnell mal einknickte, wenn man ihm solche Dinge anbot. Und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er sich bedient und erst hinterher über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Aber da hatte er die Hand schon bis zum Ellenbogen im Bonbonglas gehabt. Sozusagen.

"Und das ist das, was dich am meisten an unserer Bekanntschaft stört ... der Benzinverbrauch." Thiel tat ein wenig beleidigt, obwohl er wusste, dass Boerne nur spielen wollte.

Boerne schaute auf ihre Beine, die für eine platonische Beziehung viel zu nah aneinander lagen, und dachte daran, wie absurd diese Worte aus Franks Mund klangen.

"Was soll das denn heißen? An unserer  _Bekanntschaft,_ also wirklich."Seine Finger suchten die des anderen, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen.

Ja, das waren sie mal gewesen. Bekannte. Ganz am Anfang, als Frank gerade neu nach Münster gekommen war und ihm gleich am ersten Tag eine Krone ausgeschlagen hat. Das Blut hat er aus seinem Hemd nie wieder heraus bekommen und die Erinnerungen an diese Begegnung aus seinem Kopf erst recht nicht. Frank hatte ihn echt ganz schön umgehauen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Zwar hatte Boerne sich geschworen, nach dem miserablen Verlauf seiner Ehe nie wieder das Boot einer Beziehung zu besteigen, aber irgendwie hatte er irgendwann schlichtweg das Gleichgewicht verloren und war vom Steg einfach hineingefallen. Und so wie es aussah, hatte er Frank am Handgelenk hinter sich her gezogen, als er versucht hatte, sich noch wieder zu stabilisieren. Etwas holprig war es zwischen ihnen ja schon gewesen, das musste er zugeben. Und manchmal war es das auch immer noch. Aber wenn er sich so überlegte, was für schöne Momente sie zwischen all den Stolpereien immer wieder erlebten, war es ihm das eindeutig wert.

Thiel lächelte ein wenig. Er mochte es sehr, wenn Boerne so ... na ja, romantisch war. Am Anfang hatte er sich strikt geweigert, Händchen zu halten oder dieses ewige Abschiedskussgedöns. Das war halt nicht so seins, aber mit der Zeit hatte er gemerkt, dass er eben wahnsinnig gerne abends gemütlich mit Boerne zusammen auf dem Sofa saß und seine Hand streicheln ließ. Und seinen Bauch. Und seinen Haaransatz im Nacken. Da war er besonders empfindlich. Und Boernes Hände waren einfach schön und er liebte es die Finger des anderen zu beobachten, wie sie sanft über seinen Unterarm fuhren. Und wie Boerne ihm sagte, welche Körperteile er besonders mochte und sie dabei auch gleich anschaulich streichelte.

Und da waren halt immer mehr von diesen kitschigen Beziehungsdingen in ihr Leben mit eingeflossen. Erst nur so hie und da, aber dann immer öfter. Und irgendwann merkte Thiel, dass er aus Versehen auch beim Weihnachtsmarktbesuch oder sogar einmal im Institut Boernes Hand genommen hatte. Es war so automatisiert gewesen, dass er gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte. Natürlich hatte er schnell wieder losgelassen, aber Boerne hatte es als Bestätigung seiner Bemühungen aufgefasst und ihm immer häufiger mal die Hand auf den Rücken gelegt oder ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn gestrichen. Dabei konnte er das ja wohl selber. So. 

Und deshalb hatte er auch Boernes Vorschlag zum Valentinstag etwas Besonderes zu unternehmen oder romantisch Essen zu gehen sofort mit der Fliegenklatsche erschlagen. Auf keinen Fall würde er hier in Münster romantisch Essen gehen. Und dann auch noch an so einem Kommerzfestival, wie dem Valentinstag. Da konnte er sich dann ja gleich ein rosa Jackett anziehen und Ohrlöcher stechen lassen. Auf keinen Fall. Und deshalb saßen sie jetzt nach dem Frühstück hier etwas lustlos in der Gegend rum und das war bei ihnen immer ein guter Grund, um sich zu streiten. Und das wollte er heute echt vermeiden.

"Wir sollten was unternehmen." Es klang ein wenig wie früher in der Schule, als man eben mit den besten Kumpels nachmittags am Schulhofausgang auf dem Geländer gesessen hatte und nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste.

"Etwas unternehmen?", fragte Boerne erstaunt. "Heute?"

Natürlich hätte er den anderen gerne zu einem romantischen Essen ausgeführt oder ihm etwas Schönes geschenkt, aber nachdem Frank jegliche seiner Ideen bezüglich eventueller Unternehmungen am Valentinstag sofort von sich geschoben hatte, war er nicht mehr davon ausgegangen, an diesem Tag überhaupt noch einmal das Haus zu verlassen. Was ja unter Umständen auch ganz schön sein konnte ... 

Dass die Initiative jetzt von seinem Freund kam, verwunderte ihn.

"Und an was hast du gedacht? Ich habe die Tischreservierung im  _Le Feu_ schon gestern stornieren lassen, aber wenn ich mich mit dem Anruf beeile, bekommen wir vielleicht noch -"

Er wollte schon aufstehen, als Frank in sanft zurück hielt.

"Nicht hier in Münster." Thiel schaute Boerne an. Sie waren zwar schon über ein halbes Jahr zusammen, aber außer ihren direkten Mitarbeitern und seinem Vadder hatten sie trotzdem niemandem davon erzählt, dass sie jetzt eben mehr als Kollegen waren.

Boerne schaute etwas verwirrt und Thiel wusste jetzt auch nicht so recht, was er jetzt eigentlich vorschlagen wollte. Soweit hat er mal wieder nicht gedacht.

"Vielleicht können wir ja mit dem Wagen ein bisschen rausfahren?" Schon als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten bereute er sie, denn es war halt eben noch Februar und eisig kalt. Länger als eine Stunde hielt man es draußen in der Natur kaum aus, wenn man keine Eskimoausrüstung dabei hatte.

"Also ich meine", Thiel stockte und überlegte. "Vielleicht können wir mit dem Wagen irgendwo hinfahren?" Man konnte ja auch in Osnabrück oder in Rheine nett essen gehen. Wobei dort möglicherweise auch alles ausgebucht war. Thiel ließ seinen Kopf wieder an die Sofalehne fallen. Doofe Idee.

Boerne setzte sich aufrechter hin. Er wusste, dass Frank noch immer etwas ... zurückhaltend war, wenn es darum ging, sich in Münster als Paar zu zeigen, insbesondere am Valentinstag. Von daher war der Gedanke, vielleicht einfach in eine andere Stadt zu fahren, eine durchaus annehmbare Option und Franks offensichtliche Kapitulation im Angesicht kleinerer Hindernisse sowieso nicht hinnehmbar. Allerdings würden sie heute garantiert keinen Tisch mehr in einem akzeptablen Lokal finden, also müssten sie sich etwas anderes überlegen.

Das Wetter draußen war leider weniger vielversprechend, eine Bootsfahrt oder dergleichen kam also ebenfalls nicht in Frage. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, es sah nach Regen aus und wenn er sich recht entsann, dann war im Wetterbericht von einem Unwetter gegen Abend die Rede gewesen.

Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie davor zur Sicherheit noch mal Franks Fahrrad in den Keller tragen sollten, das er vor dem Haus angeschlossen -

Natürlich! Boerne grinste den anderen spitzbübisch an. Das war die Idee!

"Du hast nicht zufällig irgendwo noch ein Vorhängeschloss, das du nicht mehr benötigst?"

"Ein Vorhängeschloss?" Jetzt war Thiel etwas verwirrt. "Äh, keine Ahnung."

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er überhaupt jemals ein Vorhängeschloss besessen hatte. Obwohl ... Doch ja. Eventuell hatte er noch eins. So ein ganz kleines. Von damals, als er nach Dakar in Urlaub fahren wollte. Da hatte er sich ein kleines Schloss gekauft. Damit er in Afrika auch mal in einem Hotel seinen Schrank abschließen konnte. Und auch das Fach unter dem Sitz des Motorrads, wo er immer seinen Helm reinlegte.

"Kann schon sein." Er nickte Boerne zu. "Aber wofür brauchst du das denn jetzt?" Aber der andere sprang bereits auf und zog ihn am Ärmel in seine eigene Wohnung rüber, die er mittlerweile nur noch selten sah. Sie hatten auch schon mal überlegt, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch zusammenziehen wollten, aber bislang hatte Thiel das immer abgelehnt, weil es dann ja doch verdammt offiziell war mit ihrer Beziehung. Während Boerne mit dem Generalschlüssel seine Tür aufschloss, fragte sich Thiel noch verwundert was Boerne jetzt schon wieder für eine verrückte Idee hatte.

"Was macht man denn so mit Schlössern, hm?" Im Wohnungsflur angekommen blieb Boerne einen Augenblick nachdenklich stehen, ehe er zielstrebig ins Schlafzimmer lief. So wie er Frank kannte, hatte der das Schloss bestimmt in eine der unzähligen Schubladen seiner Kommode fallen lassen. Er wusste noch genau, wie sie vor einigen Wochen den Ersatzakku für Franks Handy gesucht hatten und letztendlich auch in einem dieser schwarzen Löcher fündig geworden waren.

Zusammen durchsuchten sie Schubladen und Schuhkartons, Regale und Schüsseln. Unmengen an Kleinkram kam zum Vorschein, aber kein Vorhängeschloss. Thiel war schon nahe dran aufzugeben, aber da es heute am Sonntag schwer sein würde, einen Laden zu finden, der offen hatte und auch tatsächlich Vorhängeschlösser verkaufte, machte er weiter. Und Boerne war so enthusiastisch. Dem wollte er nicht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Er beschloss sich erstmal ein Bier zu holen.

Und als er die Besteckschublade, in der immer sein Flaschenöffner lag, aufriss, da lag es dort. Ganz unschuldig. Hätte sich ja mal melden können. Und vor allem war die Frage, was ein Vorhängeschloss in seiner Besteckschublade suchte. Aber egal. Triumphierend hielt er Boerne das Schloss vor die Nase. Der andere leuchtete ihm ein breites Lächeln entgegen und fragte dann nach einem Edding, woraufhin die Sucherei nochmal von vorne losging, es diesmal aber nicht so lange dauerte bis sie fündig wurden.

"Und wofür ist das jetzt?" Thiel schlüpfte auf Boernes Anweisung in seinen Mantel, während der andere schon gestiefelt und gespornt auf den Fußballen wippend und vor Ungeduld platzend in seiner Wohnungsstür stand.

"Lass dich überraschen", sagte Boerne und schob Frank mit vorfreudigem Enthusiasmus in den Hausflur, ehe er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto machten. Je länger er über seinen Plan nachdachte, desto mehr Gefallen fand er daran - allein deswegen hielt er es für klug, Frank vorerst noch nicht einzuweihen. Er kannte den anderen ja, der war bei solchen Aktionen immer etwas skeptisch, und er wollte nicht schon wieder umkehren, bevor sie überhaupt richtig losgefahren waren. Manchmal musste Frank eben zu seinem Glück gezwungen werden. So wie damals, als Franks Lippen vom Rotwein besonders rot und seine Augen vom Licht besonders blau gewesen waren und Boerne besonders sehnsüchtig nach dem Farbenspiel, so dass er irgendwann, als Frank aus irgendeinem Grund mal wieder so besonders schön gelacht hatte, einfach seine Hand an Franks Wange und seine Lippen auf die des anderen gelegt hatte. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Da war sein Farbenspektrum doch glatt mal gesprengt worden.

Außerdem war es ja grundsätzlich sowieso Franks Vorschlag gewesen, noch etwas zu unternehmen, und überhaupt, es war Valentinstag. Wenn sie nicht an diesem Tag die schnulzigen Seite ihrer Beziehung ausleben konnten, wann dann? Das musste genutzt werden. Ebenso wie Franks spontaner Anflug von Bereitwilligkeit.

Ungefähr anderthalb Stunden waren sie mit dem Auto unterwegs und immer mal wieder musste er den anderen mit einer Antwort auf dessen neugierige Fragen vertrösten. Mit der Zeit merkte Boerne, wie Frank doch tatsächlich auch ein wenig aufgeregt wurde und er hoffte, ihn letztendlich nicht zu enttäuschen.

Eigentlich war es Thiel mittlerweile schon fast egal, was Boerne mit dem Schloss vorhatte. Die Fahrt war lustig und sie würden immerhin nicht den ganzen Tag nur rumhängen, was meistens deshalb schon zu Streit führte, weil Boerne sich in seinem Tatendrang behindert fühlte und seinen Frust über die Langeweile an Thiel ausließ. Das war jetzt auf jeden Fall besser so, wie es jetzt war. Je länger sie unterwegs waren, desto sicherer war sich Thiel, dass es nach Köln ging. Sein detektivisches Gespür ließ es gar nicht zu, dass er untätig saß und wartete, bis Boerne ihm eröffnete, was er vorhatte, aber was machte man in Köln mit einem Vorhängeschloss und einem Edding? Thiel wusste es nicht. Er war in seinem Leben erst drei- oder viermal in Köln gewesen und hatte zugegebenermaßen keine Ahnung.

Als sie endlich in der Nähe des Bahnhofs in ein Parkhaus fuhren, war Thiel doch schon ziemlich neugierig und Boerne hatte wieder seinen vorfreudigen Blick drauf, den er immer dann spazieren trug, wenn er etwas zu einem Fall wusste, was kein anderer bislang herausbekommen hatte. Sie stiegen aus und Boerne ging beschwingten Schrittes in Richtung Kölner Dom. Thiel bummelte hinterher, damit Boerne nicht das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihn auch nur annähernd interessieren, was der andere vorhatte.

Es wäre ja schon eigentlich ganz schön, mal in Ruhe mit Frank durch Köln zu schlendern. Aber jetzt war er zielstrebig unterwegs und vor lauter Ungeduld hatte er ein schnelleres Tempo angeschlagen, aber sein Freund ließ sich nicht ansatzweise hetzen und so lief er immer ein paar Schritte vor wie ein ungeduldiger Welpe und schaute dann zurück, ob Frank auch folgte.

Wenn er nicht so aufgeregt gewesen wäre, dann hätte er es genießen können. Einfach unterwegs sein, obwohl er ja eigentlich schon angekommen war. Da das wirkliche Ziel seiner langen Reise schon längst neben ihm herlief. Er zügelte seine Schritte und sie gingen jetzt im gleichen Tempo. Der Weg war ja nicht weit.

Behutsam und wie beiläufig ließ er seine Finger über Franks Hand streifen und ein warmes Gefühl kroch von seiner Magengegend den Rücken hinauf, als er merkte, wie Frank ihre Finger ineinander gleiten ließ. Dabei richtete er seinen Blick weiterhin in die Ferne und Boerne musste lächeln. Frank liebte es ihn zu berühren, während er nach außen hin so tat, als wäre alles wie immer und ganz normal.

Und wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte. Diesen brummeligen und klugen und überwältigenden Hauptkommissar, der ihn sich immer wieder aufs Neue wie ein verknallter Teenager fühlen ließ. 

Nein. Eigentlich noch viel besser.

Als die Hohenzollernbrücke immer näher kam und man schon das riesige Farbenmeer in ihrer Mitte sehen konnte, das von den unzähligen dort angebrachten Schlössern herrührte, war es mit Boernes Ruhe endgültig vorbei.

Thiel ahnte jetzt schon bei dem Anblick der farbenfrohen Brücke, worum es ging. Er musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Sowas Schnulziges machte er ja sonst nie. Aber irgendwie war er gerade so gut gelaunt da konnte er es Boerne gar nicht übel nehmen. Sie stiegen gemeinsam die Treppen zur Brücke hinauf und er konnte Boernes Anspannung spüren. Der andere wartete jeden Moment darauf, dass Thiel protestieren würde. Dass er sich losreißen würde und sich absolut weigerte so eine Blödsinn mitzumachen.

Aber als kein Protest kam und sie langsam Hand in Hand an den vielen tausend Schlössern vorbeischlenderten, die hunderte, nein Tausende von Pärchen hier angebracht hatten, in der Hoffnung ihre Liebe würde dadurch ewig halten, da wurde Boerne wieder spürbar ruhiger. Irgendwann wurde der andere langsamer und Thiel schaute ihn an. Dann nickte er. 

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln holte Boerne vorsichtig das Schloss zusammen mit dem Edding aus seiner Manteltasche hervor. Ein bisschen albern kam er sich ja schon vor, als er darüber nachdachte, was für ein warmes Gefühl die Vorstellung in ihm auslöste, es den zahllosen Menschen gleichzutun, die sich bereits vor ihnen auf diese Art und Weise ewige Liebe geschworen hatten. Aber vielleicht ging es gerade darum, einfach mal nicht zu denken. Einfach mal das zu tun, wonach eine gerade der Sinn stand. Und wenn es ein noch so kitschiges Klischee am Valentinstag war.

Er betrachtete das Schloss und den Stift in seiner Hand und schaute anschließend fragend zu Frank. Wer von ihnen sollte jetzt auf das Schloss schreiben? Und was überhaupt?

Thiel nahm Boerne das Schloss aus der Hand. Wenn sie das jetzt hier wirklich durchziehen wollten, dann aber schnell. Musste ja nicht jeder, der hier so vorbeischlenderte sehen, was sie hier machten. Nicht, dass es sich nicht jeder Spaziergänger auf dieser Brücke denken konnte. Er zog die Kappe vom Edding und nahm das kleine Schloss in die Hand. Was sollte er draufschreiben? Sie waren ja nicht verheiratet und das genaue Datum wann sie zusammengekommen waren, wusste er auch nicht. Die ganze Sache hatte sich damals ja auch ein wenig hingezogen, bis er schließlich eingeknickt war und zugegeben hatte, dass das, was sie da so machten, tatsächlich eine Beziehung war. Das Datum schied also aus. Es war auch eh nicht genug Platz auf dem Schloss.

Also nur ihre Namen. Das musste reichen. Er setzte an und schrieb ein F ... dann fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht mit Boernes Namen hätte anfangen sollen. So aus Höflichkeit. Er schaute hoch und Boerne sah ihn an. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen war schon fast so enorm wie seins, als er zum siebten Geburtstag ein Bonanza Fahrrad geschenkt bekommen hatte. Boerne nickte und Thiel beschloss, dass es ja auch egal war wierum ihre Namen auf dem Schloss standen. Er schrieb also weiter und obwohl er bei Boernes Namen ein wenig quetschen musste, sah es am Ende gar nicht so schlecht aus.

"Gib' noch mal her", sagte Boerne und nahm Frank das Schloss aus der Hand, auf dem jetzt ihre Namen standen. Es war nicht ganz gleichmäßig geschrieben, aber gerade deswegen hätte es besser wohl nicht passen können. Unpraktisch nur, dass sie über die Gravur hatten schreiben müssen, aber anders war es nicht gegangen, da auf beiden Seiten etwas eingraviert war. Und eine der beiden Seiten hatten sie ja schließlich wählen müssen. Aber es fiel im Endeffekt kaum auf und es ging ja auch mehr so um die Sache an sich.

Er hatte ihre Namen noch nie so gesehen. So nebeneinander. Also eigentlich ja übereinander. Aber eben vor allem beieinander. So richtig zusammen. Ihre Namen und sie selbst.

Trotzdem fehlte noch etwas.

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen setzte Boerne erneut den Edding an und malte zwei kleine Herzen neben das Und-Zeichen, eines links und eines rechts.

"Nee, Boerne." Thiel versuchte noch eben schnell dem anderen den Stift wegzunehmen, aber es war schon zu spät. Herzchen. Also ehrlich. Das war jetzt wirklich ein wenig arg kitschig. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Die Herzchen waren da und Thiel seufzte etwas übertrieben schwer. Dann fischte er den Schlüssel für das kleine Vorhängeschloss aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss es auf. Noch einmal schaute er Boerne kurz an und der nickte. Immer noch extrem überenthusiastisch, wie Thiel fand. Thiel suchte einen schönen Platz für das Schloss. Drumherum sollten ja auch ähnliche Schlösser hängen und sie sollten nicht allzu abgewetzt aussehen. Damit sich ihr Schloss schön einfügte.

Als er das Gefühl hatte einen guten Platz gefunden zu haben, hob er den Bügel um das schmale Gitter und ließ ihn einschnappen. Dann zog er den Schlüssel wieder ab. Und jetzt? Er schaute Boerne an. Der würde doch jetzt nicht küssen wollen oder so einen Kram? Also, hier so ganz öffentlich ... oder? Boerne hatte seine Bedenken wohl in seinen Augen gelesen, denn er machte keine Anstalten ihm einen Kuss aufdrücken zu wollen. Stattdessen griff er nach dem kleinen Schlüssel in Thiels Hand und zeigte mit den Augen auf den Rhein.

Thiel nickte. Das machte man vermutlich so ... Na ja, und selbst wenn man es nicht so machte, dann konnten sie es ja so machen. War ja nichts dabei auch mal etwas Ungewöhnliches zu tun. Thiel legte seine Hand über Boernes, sie holten gemeinsam Schwung und warfen den Schlüssel in hohem Bogen ins Wasser. Thiel schaute dem glitzernden Metall noch ein wenig hinterher, bis es in den Fluten verschwand und spürte dann, dass Boerne einen Arm um ihn legte.

Er schaute den anderen an und dann küsste Boerne ihn doch noch. Nur ganz zart. Am Mundwinkel. Und er dachte, wie es wohl hatte passieren können, dass sie über all die Jahre, die sie sich kannten jetzt schon so viele schöne Momente miteinander gehabt hatten. Und dass er nach seiner Scheidung niemals erwartet hatte in seinem Leben überhaupt nochmal einen schönen Moment zu erleben. 

"Is'n ganz schöner Moment, oder?" Thiel schaute immer noch auf das Wasser unter ihnen. Wasser hatte er immer schon geliebt. Es floss manchmal ruhig, manchmal wild, so wie sein Leben es auch tat.

Boernes Augen lagen auf Frank und er spürte, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. Was selbstverständlich überhaupt nicht möglich war, ein Herz konnte nicht springen, höchstens schlagen, aber es fühlte sich tatsächlich so an. Wie ein kleiner Sprung. Mitten in die Flut von Glücksgefühlen.

Franks Haare wurden vom Wind ganz schön zerzaust, was unverschämt niedlich aussah, und er hob seine linke Hand, um sie glatter zu streichen. Das war natürlich nur von kurzem Erfolg. Dann ließ er seinen Daumen über Franks Wange und Lippen streichen, bis er sie irgendwann ganz ruhig an seinen Hals legte.

So viele schöne Momente, einer nach dem anderen. Damit ließe sich ein ganzes Buch füllen. Und niemand könnte sie ihnen je wegnehmen. Allesamt gehörten sie ganz allein ihnen. Für immer.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen und Boerne versank darin genauso, wie der Schlüssel eben im Rhein. Dann lächelte er.

"Du bist mein schönster Moment."


	30. Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Suchen :DD
> 
> Tipp: Das Schloss ist ziemlich am Ende des Zauns auf der linken Brückenseite, wenn man vom Kölner Dom her über die Hohenzollernbrücke geht.


End file.
